Votos de Amor
by RogueAna-LeBeau
Summary: Ella no lo recuerda, ella ya no lo ama ¿Que haría para recuperar al amor de su vida? ¿Podría dejarlo ir? ¿Si no lo recuerda, cómo sabrá que estaba enamorada? —Tengo que hacer que mi esposa se enamore de mí otra vez.
1. votos de amor

_**Shikamaru y Temari**_

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _"Pensamientos"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Un nuevo inicio**_

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

 _¿Que harías por recuperar al amor de tu vida?  
¿Podrías dejarlo ir para que sea feliz?  
¿Existe el destino?_

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

Una helada noche en la ciudad de Konoha, el invierno aún no se acababa y todo estaba adornado con el color blanco de la nieve, el reloj marcaba las _8:18 p.m_ las calles lucían desiertas pues todos preferían resguardarse en algún lugar cálido, el centro de la ciudad se podía apreciar gracias a las luces de todos los locales las cuales hacían un efecto casi mágico combinadas con la nieve.

Una pareja se podía ver saliendo del cine quienes al llegar a la acera de la calle se sorprendieron ante el nuevo paisaje que tenían enfrente de ellos ya que era diferente a comparación de cuando llegaron, por su lado Temari no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente ante lo bello que se veía todo pero en comparación Shikamaru solo había fruncido el ceño al notar aquella nieve que sin duda había cubierto su automóvil.

— **Había poca nieve cuando llegamos estoy seguro** —comento con la voz algo seria mientras fruncía aún más su ceño al notar como su auto había sido cubierto totalmente por la nieve.

— **Es hermoso Shikamaru no sé porque te quejas tanto** —le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa infantil de sus labios la imagen que daba la nieve le encantaba ya que en donde ella vivía no se podía apreciar la nieve por lo que aprovechaba todo eso.

— **Que problemático pero es ahora de irnos vamos** —le comento mientras se aproximaban al auto, Temari había entrado primero mientras Shikamaru se detenía para poder quitar la nieve de todo el parabrisas y no le estorbara al conducir, una vez que acabo se apresuró a entrar dentro del carro sacudiendo su ropa — **Me muero de frio**

— **No siento los dedos —** le respondió ella riendo sin dejar de frotar sus manos entre si queriendo entrar en calor por su parte él las tomo entre las suyas sobando las para ayudarle a entrar en calor para luego besar el dorso de estas — **Gracias**

El auto se puso en marcha avanzando entre las calles Temari se entretenía viendo por la ventana como la nieve no dejaba de caer, Shikamaru estiro su mano para poder encender la radio y apenas lo había hecho una canción llamo su atención era una que últimamente no dejaba de sonar por todos lados por lo que tanto Temari y él habían empezado a odiarla pero prefirió dejarla para así molestar a su esposa un poco.

— **No dijiste que la odiabas** —se quejó apenas la había escuchado pero Shikamaru no la quiso quitar al contario subió el volumen y comenzó a cantarla para hacerla enojar aún más — **Deja de cantar… por favor**

— **Te encanta dilo** —respondió sonriendo y la siguió cantando un poco más hasta que ambos empezaron a reír, al llegar a un semáforo en rojo se detuvo lo cual Temari aprovecho para quitarse su cinturón de seguridad acercándose a donde estaba él, pues para ella era hora de molestarlo.

— **Tengo una teoría si una chica lo hace en el auto seguro queda embarazada —** le dijo a un sorprendido Shikamaru quien no terminaba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar cuando ya se encontraba correspondiendo al beso que ella le había dado gustoso, pero durante aquel beso ninguno se pudo percatar del camión que se dirigía a ellos desde atrás.

Era un camión de carga el cual se había derrapado a causa de la nieve la cual se había cristalizado dejando el asfalto resbaloso fue tarde para cuando quiso detenerse, choco inevitablemente contra el carro de la pareja el cual había sido empujado hacia delante con gran fuerza yendo a parar hacia un poste de luz Shikamaru solo pudo sentir el tirón que le había ocasionado el cinturón de seguridad el cual había servido como un resorte ante el impacto haciendo que todo su cuerpo se quedara en su lugar pero golpeando se contra el cristal de la ventanilla del conductor con la cabeza.

Por su parte Temari no tuvo tiempo de sostenerse de algo para que le ayudara amortiguar el golpe una luz era todo lo que pudo ver antes de ser expulsada ante la fuerza por el parabrisas del carro quedando con medio cuerpo por fuera recargada contra el cofre del coche un fuerte golpe era lo último que ambos recordaban antes que todo se volviera negro en su totalidad.

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

" _Tengo una teoría... una teoría sobre los momentos de impacto…  
La teoría es que esos momentos de impacto son como destellos de mucha intensidad que te cambian la vida por completo y terminan definiendo quien eres"_

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

Una ambulancia había llegado hasta la escena transportando los a ambos lo más rápido que se pudiera hacia el hospital no tenían tiempo que perder apenas llegaron ambos fueron puestos en camillas entrando a la área de urgencias fue entonces cuando Shikamaru pudo recobrar apenas un poco la conciencia abriendo sus ojos no entendía que pasaba solo fue recibido por la imagen de varias enfermeras y doctores y varias luces de las lámparas mientras sentia como le abrían la camisa y le pegaban algunos sensores para comprobar sus signos vitales. Quiso voltear, quería saber dónde estaba Temari pero apenas lo hizo un dolor se hizo presente soltando un quejido al instante, fue cuando una enfermera le pidió que no hiciera mayor esfuerzo antes de volver a perder la conciencia. Por su parte se habían llevado a Temari a otra sala pues era sin duda quien más daño había sufrido teniendo varios cortes por todo su cuerpo, un fuerte golpe en el área de su cadera pero sin duda el que más preocupaba era la gran herida en la cabeza la cual aún no sabían las consecuencias que tendría.

A las pocas horas de haber sido ingresados los amigos de ambos ya se encontraban en el hospital desesperados por recibir informes, entre ellos se encontraban Chouji, Ino, Naruto, Neji, Tenten y Hinata ninguno no podía creer lo que pasaba.

.-

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

 _Cada uno de nosotros es la suma total de todos los momentos que vivimos con toda la gente que conocimos y esos momentos son nuestra historia de vida._

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

― .― .― .― .― .― .― _Flash Back_.― .― .― .―

.-  
 _Este es uno de esos momentos_

 _Años antes —departamento de transito_

 _Perder el tiempo era algo que Shikamaru odiaba a menos que fuera descansando y en ese momento sentia como estaba por perder la paciencia, aquella fila para recibir su licencia de conducir parecía tardar años en acabarse, soltó un suspiro volteando a los lados queriendo encontrar algo de interés en que distraerse fue entonces cuando la pudo ver._

 _Una chica que estaba en la fila de al lado, no sabía exactamente que le había llamado la atención pero no podía quitar su vista de ella, usaba un vestido blanco el cual le quedaba un poco por arriba de la rodilla con una chaqueta café encima, su cabello estaba peinado en coletas a los lados de su cabeza por un momento se sintió como un morboso por verla a detalle pero no fue hasta que ella se dio media vuelta para irse cuando sus miradas se encontraron y fue cuando ella le regalo una sutil sonrisa antes de irse._

 _Se quedó algo confundido y nervioso cuando la vio notando lo bella que era, soltó una leve risa pero también noto como ella había olvidado su licencia por lo que no dudo en recogerla y salir en su búsqueda no importando que perdiera su lugar en la fila, corrió hasta la salida buscando la por todas partes hasta notar su presencia en el estacionamiento a punto de subirse a su auto por lo que se apresuró a correr a su lado._

— _**¡Olvidaste esto!**_ _—le grito mientras llegaba a su lado y estiraba su mano para poder entregarle su licencia la cual ella tardo en aceptar soltando una risa algo nerviosa al notar tal descuido de su parte._

— _ **Sí, es que me gusta venir y dar vueltas y mi licencia es como un premio**_ _—le respondió aun riendo de una manera algo avergonzada la cual provoco que Shikamaru sonriera aunque eso durara unos pocos segundos antes que volviera a su habitual seriedad —_ _ **Me llamo Temari**_

— _ **Lo siento yo me llamo Shikamaru**_ _—él había tardado un poco en responder quedando sin palabras al escucharla reír por su parte Temari se quedó algo extrañada ante su modo de actuar._

— _ **Bueno gracias por esto Shikamaru**_ _—le dijo mientras guardaba su licencia con intención de irse dando le la espalda._

— _ **Oye… mmm no quiero sonar extraño pero me di cuenta que vivimos en la misma zona**_ _—le había dicho lo primero que le vino a su mente para que no se fuera aunque sonora algo acosador de su parte el haber visto toda la información de su licencia._

— _**¿Enserio?**_ _—Pregunto algo confundida ante aquella declaración empezando a creer que era un chico muy raro_ _ **—Tienes poder de observación entonces.**_

— _ **Si la verdad si**_ _—comento un poco serio tosiendo un poco por no saber que más decir sintiendo como los nervios se apoderaban de él—_ _ **bueno lo que pensaba era que nos debemos un trago sabes… digo vivos cerca quizás nos veamos más veces no sería malo conocernos hoy.**_

— _ **Ok…**_ _—dudo un poco en aceptar pero empezó a reír mientras asentía con la cabeza al ver lo nervioso que estaba—_ _ **Vamos pero solo un trago**_

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . _Fin del Flash Back_ ―.― _._ ―.―.―.―.― _._ ―.― 

… _._

Shikamaru había tardado apenas un día en recobrar el sentido observando entonces que su rostro tenía varias suturas junto con un gran moretón que cubría parte de su frente y mejilla, su brazo estaba vendado desde su codo y toda la muñeca izquierda pero eso no importaba su dolor no fue nada a comparación de lo que sintió cuando los médicos le notificaron la condición de su esposa, se quebró durante unos momentos ella no había despertado aun y los exámenes que le habían practicado no daban buenos resultados.

Justo ahora su doctora le estaba notificando eso, le habían dicho que era la mejor doctora que se podía conseguir en todo el hospital su nombre era Tsunade pero en ese momento no le parecía más que una charlatana al no poder ayudar a Temari a recuperarse, la impotencia le invadía mientras escuchaba el diagnostico.

— **Como sabe la tomografía de su esposa indico hemorragia intracraneal tratamos de mantener a los pacientes así con heridas cerebrales en un estado comatoso para que el organismo se relaje y deje que el cerebro se cure mientas baja la inflamación…..y luego despacio los despertamos —** le decía Tsunade mientras trataba de ser lo más clara respecto al tratamiento que le daría a Temari.

Pero por la mente de Shikamaru parecía todo menos fácil y claro no podía dejar de culparse de aquel accidente si hubiera tomado otra ruta, si hubiera puesto más atención, pero pensar en todos esos _hubiera_ no les servía ya de nada solo podía rezar pidiendo lo mejor para su esposa.

.

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola antes que nada gracias por leer esta historia la cual estará basada en la película con el mismo nombre, espero haya sido de su agrado si quieren la continuación solo deben pedir la.

Solo les costara un Review para que siga con esto.


	2. Tu, yo y nuestros recuerdos

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _"Pensamientos"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _ **Tú, yo y nuestros cuerdos"**_

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

Dos semanas habían pasado, por su parte Shikamaru había sido dado de alta a los dos días después del accidente teniendo algunos vendajes en su brazo pero desde que se había logrado parar de su cama, no se despegaba del cuarto donde estaba su mujer recibiendo todas las instrucciones de Tsunade todo ese tiempo fue un infierno ver como le hacían toda clase de pruebas y análisis sin resultado algún, sus amigos los habían visitado y eran quienes le apoyaban y le aseguraban que todo se arreglaría.

Ese día no parecía diferente a los otros haciendo su camino de todos los días entrando por la puerta de la habitación, le miro unos momentos al pie de su cama sintiendo de nuevo esas malditas ganas de llorar al notar que se encontraba quieta igual que siempre se veía tan tranquila que si no fuera por todo esos vendaje podría decir que era una muñeca, se acercó lentamente hasta poder tomar su mano acariciando la un momento para luego buscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando aquel anillo que le pertenecía a ella, lo sostuvo entre sus dedos y con sumo cuidado lo volvió a colocar en donde pertenecía para por fin besar el dorso de su mano, tan solo pedía al cielo que abriera sus ojos.

Acerco una silla para quedar sentado al lado de la cama donde acariciaba su brazo se sentia tan inútil en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era estar sentado esperando y eso era desesperante, cerro sus ojos dejando a su mente vagar recordando como solía cuidarla cuando se enfermaba.

.-

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

 _En una ocasión su gripe había sido muy fuerte pero no había querido dejar de trabajar yendo a aquella cafetería en aquel entonces ella era mesera junto a su amiga Sakura siendo las únicas que pudieran atender y justo por eso se había quedado a trabajar ya que no había nadie quien la cubriera, por la mente de Shikamaru solo había pasado la idea de ayudarle aunque fuera con un pequeño detalle por lo que llevo una caja envuelta como si fuera un regalo y gracias a la complicidad de su amiga la habían dejado en una de las mesas junto a la ventana donde él esperaba al otro lado de la calle todo estaba preparado cuando fuera a dejar el par de tazas de café para sus clientes la vería, lo único que Shikamaru no logro planear es que lloviera en ese instante pero se reusó a irse de aquel lugar hasta que ella viera su regalo._

 _Temari no había tardado en llevar aquellas tazas de café notando al mismo tiempo aquella caja que por curiosidad se acercó mientras se terminaba de limpiar la nariz con un pañuelo, cuando llego noto una foto que estaba justo por arriba de la tapa alzando la vista notando por fin a Shikamaru quien estaba ya totalmente empapado pero al notar como lo veía una sonrisa se formó en sus labios haciendo le una señal para que abriera el regalo._

 _Temari negó con la cabeza al notar la imprudencia de su novio pero alzo la tapa de la caja notando entonces como había dentro diferentes cosas para su resfriado soltando una leve risa empezando a sacar las cosas tomando primero una caja de pañuelos los cuales tenían una nota pegada que decía "Para tu nariz", en seguida saco una caja de aspirinas las cuales también tenían una nota "Para tu cabeza", lo siguiente que tomo fue una foto de Shikamaru la cual tenía pegada una nota diciendo "Para tu corazón" sin poder evitarlo llevo esa foto contra su pecho sonriendo le dé nuevo dejando la luego para sacar la última cosa que faltaba sacando primero la nota "para después" algo confundida tomo aquella prenda y no tardó mucho en descubrir de que se trataba tratando de no reír al notar un babydoll de color lila el cual no dudo en ponerlo sobrepuesto sobre su ropa mientras se movía levemente como si bailara para luego rápidamente ocultarlo de nuevo en la caja antes que alguien más lo viera lo que ocasiono que Shikamaru empezara a reír haciendo un leve movimiento de mano en modo de despedida se fue para por fin cubrirse de aquella lluvia._

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

.-

Sonrió con cierta nostalgia ante aquel recuerdo al menos en ese entonces había logrado sacarle una sonrisa aunque se sintiera mal, era su forma de cuidarla pero ahora no podía hacer nada más que estar a su lado, estiro su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Temari.

― **¿Lo cuerdas problemática nuestras citas?** ―le pregunto apenas en susurro siempre le hablaba esperaba que le escuchara y pudiera recordar cuanto la quería y fuera así una motivación para que despertara. Se quedó todo en silencio unos minutos hasta que la risa de Shikamaru inundo la habitación **―Y como olvidar aquella vez en el auto.**

 **.-**

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

 _Ambos se encontraban en el auto de camino a su casa Temari miraba por la ventana hasta que se aburrió de aquello volteando a ver a su novio para así comenzar a picar su costado haciendo que Shikamaru empezara a reír aunque no duro mucho tomando una actitud algo seria o quizás incomoda, Temari se confundió unos momentos dejando de reír pero apenas tuvo que pensarlo un poco una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios._

― _**¿Fue eso un gas?**_ _―le pregunto con cierta burla logrando que Shikamaru se pusiera nervioso y sonrojado mientras trataba de negarlo._

― _ **No…**_ _―contesto tratando de mostrarse seguro aunque eso no había servido de mucho obteniendo de parte de Temari un leve asentimiento de cabeza pero manteniendo su sonrisa burlona, sintiendo se derrotado soltó un suspiro ―_ _ **Solo fue uno pequeño.**_

 _Temari de nueva cuenta no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa para así apretar el botón de la ventanilla haciendo que se cerrada sorprendiendo a Shikamaru quien no podía creer lo que hacía._

― _ **Eso fue una locura… pero muy romántico**_ _―había dicho tratando de mantener su mirada en el camino por lo que Temari solo seguía riendo ―_ _ **Dios… estoy tan enamorado de ti**_

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

.-

Por más que quisiera detener su risa no podía aquel recuerdo no abandonaba su mente y lo hacia reír mientras se sentia el más tonto, ¿Que chico se tiraba un gas en sus primeras citas? Pero eso también lo había tomado como alguna especie de señal para saber que ella era la indicada

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre la cama mientras acariciaba su mano no podía evitar recordar cada uno de esos momentos que habían pasado juntos, aunque decir que todo era perfecto era una vil mentira ella tenía un carácter fuerte y aunque quisiera controlarse siempre salía a frote pero por suerte él tenía un secreto para esas ocasiones una nueva sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

.-

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

 _Temari se encontraba molesta se había encerrado en aquella cochera a la cual solía llamar taller que estaba a un lado de su casa, ella junto a su amiga Tenten se habían vuelto artistas y justo ahora Temari tenía que preparar un par de esculturas para una exposición que tendría pronto y por las cuales ya le habían dado un adelanto pero por más que se esforzara no podía avanzar en su trabajo y comenzaba a sentirse frustrada._

 _Ya eran más de las 11 de la noche cuando Shikamaru había decidido ir a verla ya que no regresaba para dormir, al entrar al taller puedo encontrar la apoyada contra la mesa junto a un montón de arcillase acerco apagando su música fue cuando Temari noto su presencia y soltó un quejido mientras negaba con la cabeza._

― _ **Tengo una pieza, esto no puede pasar…yo… o por dios**_ _―se sentia enojada mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos Shikamaru se había acercado lo suficiente para quedar a su lado_

― _ **Todo estará bien**_ _―le aseguro mientras tomaba entre sus manos un pedazo de arcilla empezando a jugar con ella._

― _ **Voy a tener que llamarles para decirles que no puedo hacerlo ―**_ _le respondió con cansancio mientras miraba con enojo aquel montón de arcilla que parecía burlarse de ella, mientras la escuchaba Shikamaru había hecho un pequeño muñeco con la arcilla el cual puso enfrente de ella_

― _ **Ven conmigo a la cama, vamos sé que quieres ir a la cama**_ _―movía el muñeco enfrente de ella cambiando el tono de su voz para que su esposa se riera aunque fuera un poco._

― _ **No ahora no**_ _―quiso negarse pero apenas había acabado de decir eso cuando ya se encontraba quejándose al sentir como Shikamaru empezaba a besar su cuello mientras le hacía cosquillas ―_ _ **No, no ya basta… por favor.**_

 _Por más que pidiera piedad Shikamaru no se detenía poco a poco fueron cayendo hasta encontrarse recostados en el piso con él sobre de ella al escuchar como reía al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba Shikamaru decidió dejarla descansar sentándose en el piso para poder apreciar aquella muestra que había sobre la mesa_

― _ **A mí me parece que esta bien sabes**_ _―le comento tratando de encontrarle alguna forma a todo esa arcilla moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados tratando de encontrarle alguna forma, por su parte Temari recobraba el aliento al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado_ _ **― Ya sé que no está terminada pero la veo sabes, como si tuviera algún elemento de oscuridad contra uno de luz que compiten entre sí es abstracto pero yo digo que ya tiene fuerza.**_

― _ **Tu realmente me amas**_ _―le dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras mordía su labio._

― _ **Si mucho**_ _―le respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza._

― _ **Si lo sé, porque esta es la pieza**_ _―esta vez había dejado salir una leve risa mientras señalaba al lado contrario de donde Shikamaru creía estaba su obra_ _ **― Y eso, es lo que sobro y ahora lo voy a guardar**_

 _Shikamaru trataba de asimilar lo que le había dicho ella, dando se cuenta de su error maldiciendo se mientras se quejaba de lo problemático de la situación le tocaba hacer siempre el ridículo enfrente de ella, Temari quien estaba ya enternecida por sus palabras no hizo más que tomarlo por el rostro besando lo en los labios aunque ese beso solo había sido el inicio de una larga noche entre ellos dos._

 _.-_

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

 _ **Un momento de amor físico, mental y de cualquier otro tipo**_

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

.-

Shikamaru estaba tan sumido en sus recuerdos que no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando sintió que lo tomaban por el hombro, alzando la mirada de inmediato notando a la doctora quien había llegado para revisar a Temari, Shikamaru se levantó de su lugar caminando hasta el pie de su cama observando como Tsunade anotaba diferentes cosas.

― **¿Tiene alguna mejora? ―** pregunto algo nervioso esperando alguna buena noticia. **― ¿Estará bien cuando se despierte?**

― **Debe estar tranquila, puede estar un poco mareada así que debes darle espacio** ―Tsunade le explicaba mientras terminaba de revisar todo pero parecía que eso se había acabado porque ante la sorpresa de ambos Temari empezó a quejarse mientras se movía, ahora Shikamaru podía ver como los ojos de su mujer se abrían lentamente aunque también podía ver su confusión en su rostro.

— **Hola, me alegra verte** ―Shikamaru la había saludado con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras sentia como un gran peso se levantaba de sus hombros.

— **¿Qué?** ―por su parte Temari estaba demasiado confundida mirando hacia todos los lados tratando de recordar que había pasado y en donde se encontraba.

— **Temari estás bien, estas en el hospital tuviste un accidente y te golpeaste en la cabeza pero estas bien solo te dormimos un tiempo** ―Tsunade le había informado al notar su confusión tratando de ayudarle un poco en entender lo que le había pasado.

— **¿Cómo estás?** ―esta vez Shikamaru había preguntando un tanto preocupado.

— **Me duele la cabeza.** ―le había respondido mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza sorprendiéndose un poco al encontrar un vendaje cubriendo su frente.

— **Si es perfectamente normal traeré algo para el dolor** ―Tsunade le informo caminando hacia la salida.

— **¿Alguien más se lastimo Doctor**? ―Temari le pregunto a Shikamaru sorprendiendo lo a él y a Tsunade quien se había tenido al escuchar aquella pregunta regresando a donde estaba.

— **Bueno…―** él no sabía cómo responder ante aquella pregunta **― Temari sabes quién soy, ¿Cierto?**

— **Sí, eres mi doctor** ―le respondió como si se tratase de lo más obvio del mundo.

— **Yo… soy tu esposo Temari―** todo el mundo se mantuvo en silencio, Shikamaru se limitaba apretar sus puños sintiendo como sus ojos ardían pero se negaba a llorar frente de ella. Por su parte Temari estaba totalmente confundida levanto su mano izquierda incrédula de lo que escuchaba pero notando así el anillo sobre su dedo en ese instante miro a Shikamaru con cierto miedo o quizás terror negándose a creer todo eso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo gracias a las personas que comentaron n_n  
Bueno como lo prometí aquí está la continuación espero les haya gustado y como la vez anterior si quieren la continuación solo les costara un _Review_


	3. Familia

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _"Pensamientos"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Familia**_

 _ **.-**_

Los minutos habían pasado pero ninguno podía salir de su estado de asombro, Shikamaru no podía soportar aquella situación miraba el rostro de su esposa el cual no demostraba nada más que rechazo a su persona se acercó tratando de tomar su mano pero ella se apartó casi de inmediato evitando que la tocara, él no logro soportar eso saliendo del cuarto tratando de no explotar y gritar ante la impotencia que sentia, Tsunade no tardo en ir detrás de él tratando de calmarlo aunque fuera solo un poco.

— **Señor Nara** —se aproximó hasta poder situarse enfrente de él sujetando lo de su hombro tampoco estaba seguro de lo que pasaba pero no podía dejar que se fuera.

— **Dijo que estaba bien** —le reclamo apenas la vio mirándola con enfado mientras apretaba sus puños.

— **El daño cerebral no es como una fractura o laceración** —le respondió queriendo sonar lo más calmada posible queriendo hacerlo entrar en razón— **Tiene que entender el cerebro es menos predecible a veces por como los tejidos presionan sobre el cráneo puede a ver alguna otra lesión.**

— **¿Alguna lesión?** —le pregunto con sarcasmo mientras negaba con la cabeza aquella declaración le había parecido nada más que una burla hacia él — **Ella no sabe mi nombre**

— **Aunque este despierta la inflamación puede causar confusión o pérdida de la memoria, cambios de humor brusco —** Tsunade continuo con su explicación como si fuera algo normal para que mantuviera su calma pero entre más lo explicaba más molesto lograba poner a Shikamaru. — **Es perfectamente normal**

— **¿Hablas enserio?** — pregunto incrédulo, Shikamaru solo pudo negar con la cabeza incapaz de entender, todo parecía una muy mala broma pero no se prestó a seguir discutiendo se hizo a un lado caminando hasta la salida dejando a la doctora hablando sola, quien se limitó a verlo alejarse antes de volver a revisar a Temari.

Él se detuvo justo al lado de una máquina expendedora donde se quedó apoyado dando un leve golpe a la máquina para después quedar sentado en el piso recargado contra de ella mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos deseando que todo se tratase de un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla.

.-

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

 _ **Bien esa es mi teoría que esos momentos de impacto nos definen pero lo que nunca tuve en cuenta es que podía pasar si un día dejas de recordarlos todos.**_

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

 _ **.-**_

Todo lo que resto del día se mantuvo apartado de aquella habitación pero tampoco quería irse del hospital porque aunque su dolor era demasiado y todo lo que pasaba aun no podía comprenderlo se negaba apartarse de su lado pero no se sentia con la fuerza necesaria para verla y enfrentarla, esa noche se había instalado en la sala de espera y aunque había tratado de no hacerlo el cansancio había logrado dominarlo quedando dormido sobre de una de las sillas no fue consiente de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero despertó al sentir como alguien movía su brazo tardo un poco en reaccionar abriendo lentamente sus ojos buscando a quien le despertaba apenas noto que se trataba de su esposa dio un salto sentándose de inmediato en la silla, restregando sus ojos con una de sus manos mientras trataba de no bostezar.

—… **Hola** —Shikamaru la había saludado dando le una leve sonrisa por su parte Temari se quedó callada unos momentos.

— **¿Qué estabas haciendo?** —había preguntado lo primero que le había venido a la mente sonriendo algo insegura ante su pregunta pues era demasiado obvio lo que hacía.

— **Durmiendo —** le contesto mientras terminaba de acomodarse, Temari soltó una leve risa mientras contestaba con un tenue sí, por su parte Shikamaru se agacho para tomar un bolso que tenía bajo la silla— **Te traje algo de ropa**

— **Gracias… Amm me gustaría comer** —le dijo queriendo sonar lo más normal posible, Shikamaru solo asintió sonriendo.

— **Está bien vamos** — contesto animado mientras mantenía su sonrisa tomo todas las cosas mientras se ponía de pie para poder ir hacia la cafetería junto con ella.

— **Bien me gustaría repasar algunas cosas sobre mí y sobre nosotros** —ella no quería evadir el tema se sentia con tantas dudas en su cabeza y solo ese chico a su lado podía darle todas las respuestas.

— **Correcto** —solo asintió con la cabeza mientras llegaban a la cafetería tomo una charola para ella para luego formarse y pudieran tomar algo de comida de entre toda la que había para elegir.

— **¿Estamos casados?** —pregunto algo insegura mientras tomaba un plato con fruta dejando la en su bandeja.

— **Si—** Shikamaru le contesto sonriendo ampliamente.

— **Si… y mi cabello es un desastre** —le dijo queriendo evadir un momento la incomodidad obteniendo una leve risa de su acompañante

— **Amm me parece que es una visión parcial, dijiste que tardabas mucho alisando lo y que preferías usar ese tiempo en el estudio** —le repitió lo mismo que ella solía contestar cuando le preguntaban del porque siempre tenía sujeto su cabello en aquellas coletas.

— **¿En el estudio? ¿Y porque tengo un estudio?** —pregunto alarmada a lo que Shikamaru tardo en pensar en una respuesta y que no fuera tan confusa para ella.

— **Eres artista, escultora y muy buena —** trato de animarla y que viera lo buena que era en su trabajo para que no se asustara, se acercó a un refrigerador para sacar un par de bebidas para ambos **—Ahora estas trabajando en 4 piezas para una exposición de una importante galería todos querían el trabajo pero tu pieza anterior que les diste fue impresionante y ganaste el lugar.**

— **¿Y mi carrera de abogada?** —pregunto algo confundida pues lo último que podía recordar era asistir a la universidad para completar su carrera como abogada pero si lo que decía él era cierto dudaba mucho haber concluido aquella meta en su vida **—** **¿Acaso no la termine?**

— **Creo que no la acabaste esa carrera** —le contesto algo inseguro, Temari le había dicho que estudiaba leyes pero nunca supo hasta qué punto había llegado antes de mudarse a la ciudad e ingresando a la academia de arte.

— **No recuerdo querer ser artista desde que era niña —** le contesto totalmente confundida mientras tomaba su comida yendo se a sentar en una mesa.

.-

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

Ese día casi en la noche todos sus amigos habían ido apoyarlo y aunque no pudieron ver a Temari para no agobiarla habían estado en la sala de espera junto a su amigo todos se encontraban sentados discutiendo la situación.

— **Debes verlo como una victoria** —Naruto había declarado con su habitual entusiasmo dándole unos golpes en la espalda a su amigo.

— **¿El daño cerebral por trauma una victoria?** —pregunto Shikamaru mientras lo miraba como si fuera un loco tan solo por sugerir eso.

— **Eres un idiota Naruto—** ahora había intervenido Tenten quien se encontraba sentada en las piernas de su novio Neji quitando le a este su botella de agua para poder lanzársela al rubio después de aquella declaración.

— **Si no recuerda quien eres tampoco recuerda las estupideces que hiciste** —respondió de nuevo seguro de sus palabras Naruto quien ahora se encontraba escondido detrás de su asiento para protegerse de lo que le pudieran aventar— **Puedes iniciar de nuevo**

— **Si no te recuerda a ti, como… como recordara que está enamorada de ti** —esta vez Choji había preguntado algo desanimado obteniendo una mirada de desaprobación de sus amigos por aquella pregunta — **¿Qué?**

— **Francamente siempre me sorprendió que te haya elegido —** Rock Lee había respondido con alegría queriendo animarlo un poco.

— **La verdad que perdiste tu encanto** —Tenten había dicho sonriendo queriendo también darle apoyo a Shikamaru, ella era también quien más lamentaba la situación de su amiga la había conocido en la academia de arte y había logrado destacar entre todos los demás juntas, era la mejor amiga de Temari o lo fue no estaba segura de todo eso.

— **La verdad son mi gran apoyo —** Shikamaru había dicho sonriendo agradecía por tenerlos aunque su sonrisa no había durado mucho quebrándose mientras agachaba la cabeza dejando salir un leve sollozo **—De verdad y si no se acuerda de mi ¿Qué hare?**

— **Ya se acordara, se acordara de todos** —esta vez la voz de Neji se hizo presente, su tono serio demostraba que lo decía en verdad.

— **Sí, es cierto** —de nuevo sonrió tan solo asintiendo con su cabeza, su esposa debía recordarlo, tenía que hacerlo.

.-

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

Al día siguiente no hubo mucha mejora Temari no lograba recordar nada y por cada pregunta que hacia menos segura estaba de su vida pues parecía todo lo contrario a lo que tenía planeado cuando asistía a la universidad.

Cuando Shikamaru regreso para ver a su esposa se asustó al no encontrarla en la habitación, parecía como si nunca hubiera estado pues todo había cambiado de lugar, se apresuró en buscar a una enfermera que estaba en uno de los escritorios revisando algunos expedientes tal parecía.

— **Disculpe busco a mi esposa Temari Nara estaba aquí** —le pregunto algo nervioso, la enfermera le observo unos momentos algo confundida pero fue hacia la computadora ingresando el nombre verificando donde se encontraba.

— **Sí, parece que se la llevaron a un piso VIP**

— **Eso suena costoso** —se quedó desconcertado ellos no podían pagar nada de eso, por lo que no tenía sentido que la hubieran cambiado de cuarto y sobre todo sin avisarle.

— **Ya pagaron** —le respondió la enfermera observando cómo había sido cubierta toda la cuenta del hospital, anoto en un papel el número del cuarto donde se encontraba su esposa entregando se lo a él— **Siga por el pasillo y tome el elevador hasta el segundo piso luego doble por la derecha**

— **Bien gracias** —agradeció tomando aquel papel para luego salir casi corriendo por el pasillo tratando de no chocar con nadie.

Tardo un poco en poder localizar el cuarto donde estaba su esposa aquella ala del hospital era bastante grande y aunque había tenido el número de la habitación se había desorientado no fue hasta que escucho la voz de la doctora Tsunade que supo hacia dónde dirigirse.

— **Temari tu memoria de largo plazo está intacta y soy optimista creo que el resto de tu memoria va a mejorar con el tiempo** —Tsunade le daba su informe mientras terminaba de examinarla escuchando como tocaban a la puerta volteo mirando a Shikamaru quien estaba algo agitado **— Señor Nara**

— **Hola —** respondió sonriendo leve mientras dirigía su mirada hacia las demás personas en la habitación notando a dos hombres vestidos con traje justo al lado de su esposa.

— **Qué bueno que haya venido**. —le dijo pero al instante pudo sentir la tensión que había en aquella habitación.

— **Esto es problemático…** —dijo aclarando su garganta mientras se acercaba estirando su mano para poder saludar a los sujetos. — **Soy Shikamaru el esposo de Temari**

— **Sabes lo desconcertante que fue enterrarme de que mi hermana haya estado en cuidados intensivos semanas y que nadie nos avisara —** le recrimino con enfado Kankuro quien fuera el hermano de Temari, ignorando el saludo que Shikamaru le daba.

— **Debiste llamarnos** —una segunda voz se hizo presente esta vez proveniente del hermano menor Gaara.

— **Lo siento** —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras miraba a su esposa quien tenía una mirada desconcertada mirando hacia todos lados.

— **¿No conoces a mis hermanos?** —Pregunto confundida, no podía entender como quien decía ser su esposo no conociera a su familia **— No lo entiendo porque… ¿porque no se conocen?**

— **Doctora ¿Cuál es el próximo paso?** —Gaara quiso dejar aquel tema para otro día ignorando las preguntas de su hermana.

— **Cuanto antes regrese a su vida, a su rutina normal mejor y en una semana más o menos Temari debería ver a un neuropsicologo —** Informo Tsunade mientras los hombres asentían a sus recomendaciones.

— **Está bien…**

— **Lo que necesite terapia, especialistas nos asuraremos que lo tenga** —Kankuro había hablado evitando que Shikamaru dijera algo.

— **Iremos a casa para que te cuidemos** —esta vez Gaara había tomado del hombro a su hermana regalando le una leve sonrisa.

— **Podemos arreglar tu cuarto y tomaremos un tiempo fuera del trabajo** —sus hermanos estaban diciendo todo lo que pasaría una vez que salieran del hospital por su parte ella solo asentía.

— **No quiero ser irrespetuoso porque se los agradecemos** —Shikamaru había hablado algo fuerte para que le pusieran atención, él no estaba dispuesta a que le quitaran a su esposa **— Pero ya escucharon que la Doctora dijo que debe volver a su rutina y su vida conmigo es su rutina.**

— **Si pero es una vida que no recuerda** —Kankuro se apresuró a protestar mirando lo fijamente con molestia.

— **Ya la recordara es lo que la doctora acaba de decirnos —** le respondió con igual molestia.

— **No, lo que dijo fue que quizás lo recuerde** —le menciono con indiferencia dando le un golpe duro con aquellas simples palabras a quien se supone seria su cuñado pero lo único que ocasiono fue que el enojo del Nara creciera aún más.

— **Porque no dejamos que venga a casa con gente que conoce** —Gaara declaro tratando de alguna manera parar aquella escena, el conocía a su hermano y sabía que si no lo detenía era muy seguro que se agarraría a golpes en ese lugar.

— **Y ama** —de nuevo Kankuro había hablado queriendo provocar lo con aquellas palabras.

— **Por favor basta** —Temari había dicho casi suplicante, no quería agregar un problema más a su vida.

— **Que interesante porque nunca le preguntaron a ella** —Shikamaru ignoro aquel llamado de su esposa.

— **Bueno pero…**

— **¡Lo que en verdad necesito es que todos dejen de pelearse!** —Temari había dicho en voz fuerte casi al grado de gritar haciendo que todos se callaran al instante.

— **Escuchen esto no hay que decidirlo ahora** —había dicho Tsunade quien se había mantenido al margen de todo ese espectáculo pero tenía que ver por el bien de su paciente — **Creo que lo mejor es que todos se vallan a casa a descansar es lo mejor.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo gracias de nuevo si es que llegaron hasta aqui n_n  
Espero les haya gustado

La continuación solo les costara un _Review_


	4. Pruebas

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _"Pensamientos"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Pruebas**_

.-

Temari apenas había esperado a que sus hermanos se fueran del hospital y regresaran a su hotel para descansar, ella no perdió el tiempo en levantarse de la cama y poder ir en búsqueda de su esposo, ya no le costaba tanto trabajo caminar como antes sus piernas ya no se sentían tan entumidas, no estaba segura si era por su recuperación o por las pastillas que tomaba pero el dolor disminuía con el tiempo. Camino hasta encontrarlo en la sala de espera sentado como si estuviera sumido en un mundo diferente, aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención y apenas noto que la veía le hizo una leve señal con la cabeza para que la siguiera caminaron en silencio hasta la cafetería donde Temari tomo una pequeña ensalada de frutas yendo se a sentar a una mesa donde Shikamaru tomo asiento justo enfrente de ella.

— **¿Cómo eres mi esposo y no conoces a mis hermanos?** —le pregunto sin rodeos encarándolo y frunciendo su ceño con molestia, no podía comprender como es que no conocía a su familia.

— **Hace años que no hablas con ellos —** le comento en apenas un susurro bajando la mirada dejando la fija en la mesa, sabía que sería una larga historia para contar pero no quería decirlo no quería darle más problemas.

—… **¿Po-Por qué?... ¿Por qué motivo dejaría de hablarle a mi familia?** —pregunto desconcertada apenas había escuchado la palabra _"Años"_ y su sorpresa no se hizo esperar, sus hermanos era la única familia que tenía en el mundo no podía imaginar no querer verlos.

— **Fue antes de conocernos** —le contesto aun sin verla al rostro, sería un golpe duro para su esposa lo sabía y no podía hacer nada contra de eso.

— **¿Y nunca hablamos de eso? —** volvió a preguntar ahora con preocupación, no podía recordar nada de aquello y eso no hacía más que desorientarla y hacerla sentir terrible sus hermanos siempre habían sido su motivo para seguir y pensar que no quería verlos hacia su estómago revolverse.

— **Si lo hicimos —** le respondió apenas en un hilo de voz.

— **¿Y qué…?** —quiso preguntar pero su voz se quebró tartamudeando al final de la oración, si había una razón para no querer saber de sus hermanos debía ser algo realmente grave y eso la lastimaba.

— **Para empezar tu querías primero mudarte a la ciudad y estudiar arte y tus hermanos querían que estudiaras leyes, ellos tenían claro lo que tú tenías que hacer y todo empeoro desde entonces** —respondió lo más claro y la parte menos perjudicial para poder ayudarle a comprender las cosas pero esta vez alzando la mirada notando ahora la confusión en el rostro de su esposa. Había mucho más en esa historia pero no lo diría por el bien de ella.

— **Mira yo recuerdo que estudiaba leyes y que estaba comprometida con Darui** — comento lo que lograba recordar pero al terminar de decirlo guardo silencio en ese momento, recordando ahora una parte importante de su historia su antiguo novio, el que debería ser su esposo en ese momento y no el sujeto enfrente de ella. Por un momento pensó en preguntar sobre de él pero preguntar por su novio a quien era su esposo no sonaba para nada bien tan solo negó con la cabeza, no quería seguir con aquella conversación se levantó de su lugar para poder irse dejando lo solo— **Lo siento es que… ya no se nada.**

— **Maldición…—** por su parte Shikamaru volvió a maldecir a su suerte dando un leve golpe a la mesa levantándose de su lugar para poder detenerla y que no se fuera alcanzando la en las escaleras sujetando su brazo— **Temari cariño espera yo creo… creo que lo mejor por ahora es que vuelvas a tu vida conmigo, ya escuchaste lo que dijo la doctora es lo mejor para ti**

— **Está bien pero no te conozco y quieras que me suba a tu auto y me valla contigo a tu casa** —le declaro como si fuera la idea más absurda que pudiera haber dicho y el fuera un total loco por sugerirlo.

— **Nuestra casa** —le corrigió apenas la había escuchado, era su casa también, su hogar.

— **¿Sin ninguna prueba de que estamos enamorados?** —le cuestiono algo molesta jalando su mano para que la soltara y cruzándose de brazos, no sabía ni si quiera como era su relación qué tal si ambos se odiaban o solo era un matrimonio sin amor por conveniencia quizás.

— **Además del matrimonio** —le contesto asombrado pues que más prueba podía ser el hecho de estar casados y que no se hubiera separado de su lado todos esos días.

— **La gente se casa por muchos motivos…**

— **Bien como que—** esta vez había reaccionado de la misma manera respondiendo con enfado interrumpiendo la a mitad de su oración.

— **Cómo conseguir la residencia** —Temari ni si quiera se había molestado en pensar antes de decir lo primero que le viniera a la mente.

— **Yo nací aquí** —Shikamaru le dijo soltando una leve risa sarcástica ante aquella pregunta.

— **¿Tengo un diario?** —pregunto con algo de ansiedad si lo tenía eso podría ayudarle bastante en todo eso y podría entender o tratar al menos de comprender quien era, pero su esposo solo negó con la cabeza mientras se rascaba la nuca susurrando su tan acostumbrado _"problemático"._

— **No, no que yo sepa —** contesto algo inseguro nunca la había visto con algo así ella solía escribir notar por todos lados pero nada que llegara a parecerse a un diario.

— **Yo…** —Temari quiso decir algo pero las palabras ahora sobraban por lo que solo se dio media vuelta emprendiendo de nuevo su camino hacia su habitación dejando a Shikamaru solo.

Este por su parte se quedó viendo como su esposa se alejaba de su lado no trato de detenerla esta vez tan solo la dejo irse pero por cada paso que ella daba una punzada de dolor aparecía en su pecho, no podía dejar que la apartaran de su lado, si sus hermanos la llevaban no la vería y no estaba seguro si ellos le hablarían con la verdad o solo a su conveniencia.

Dio media vuelta saliendo de aquel hospital hoy no se quedaría en aquel lugar, tenía que regresar a su casa y buscar la prueba que ella le había pedido para que no se fuera de su lado.

.-

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

A la mañana siguiente los primeros en llegar habían sido Gaara y Kankuro quienes aprovecharon de la falta de Shikamaru para terminar con todo ese papeleo y pudieran llevarse a su hermana, por su parte Temari se había cambiado de ropa dejando ya esa bata de hospital que empezaba a odiar pero su ropa tampoco le parecía tan agradable no estaba ni si quiera segura de que ella lo hubiera comprado era un vestido de color crema con el cual usaba también un chaleco café tejido junto a unas botas del mismo color, cuando volvió a su habitación tenía un leve puchero en los labios.

— **Bien es lo único que encontró** —Temari le había comentado a su hermano Gaara quien le regalo una leve sonrisa mientras asentía, Kankuro por su parte se había quedado sentado sobre la cama.

— **Te queda bien y ya nos vamos a casa** —le respondió aun sonriendo sujetando la bolsa con las pertenencias de su hermana, al escuchar como tocaban a la puerta todos voltearon viendo entrar a Tsunade.

— **Temari me entere que finalmente te vas** — entro a la habitación sonriendo en modo de saludo

— **Si eso me dijeron —** contesto esta vez algo animada estaba feliz de por fin salir de aquel hospital luego de casi un mes de su accidente.

— **No puedes conducir hasta que yo te lo autorice** —le advirtió mientras terminaba de revisarla por ese día, prestando mayor atención a sus ojos revisando los con una linterna. **—Nos vemos d semanas** —le indico sonriendo mientras les entregaba su tarjeta por si hubiera alguna emergencia o molestia respecto a sus heridas.

— **Gracias doctora** —los hermanos agradecieron mientras hacían una leve reverencia ante la doctora.

Tsunade asintió y estaba por irse cuando Shikamaru entro corriendo a la habitación estaba agitado, sorprendiendo a todos por su actitud— **Esperen un momento… encontré un correo de voz es de antes del accidente** —declaro sonriendo confundiendo a todos los presentes pero no les prestó atención caminando directamente hacia Temari — **Dijiste que querías pruebas**.

— **Bien, si escuchémoslo** —contesto algo confundida pero dispuesta a darle la oportunidad, Shikamaru asintió aun sonriendo mientras de su celular ponía un viejo mensaje que había encontrado solo un segundo tardo para que la voz de Temari se escuchara de aquella grabación.

" _Hola cariño.  
Lo siento todavía estoy en el estudio  
Te extraño mucho y mis esculturas ya se parecen a ti…son problemáticas.  
¿Qué vas hacer más tarde? Necesito tiempo con Shikamaru… si sabes de que hablo  
Bueno llámame si puedes.  
Te amo"_

La habitación se quedó en silencio una vez que se acabara el mensaje Shikamaru estaba nervioso esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para ella por su parte Temari lucia ahora aún más confundida.

— **Bueno, no se supongo que volver a escucharlo no prueba absolutamente nada** —declaro desanimado perdiendo la sonrisa de hace un momento mientras guardaba su celular.

— **¡No!** —ella le corrigió de inmediato tocando su brazo para que le volviera a prestar atención manteniendo su vista fija en él blindando le una leve sonrisa **— Es lindo, parezco estar feliz**

— **Muy bien, mira piénsalo dejaste la universidad, rompiste tu compromiso y te mudaste a la ciudad esas son elecciones que hiciste mucho antes de conocerme pienso que te lo debes a ti misma respetar esas decisiones… al menos por ahora** —le declaro seguro de sus palabras sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos esperando que ella lo aceptara que le diera la oportunidad de enseñarle quien era.

— **Es un error** —Kankuro intervino estaba molesto con toda esa escena terminando así con aquellas miradas que se estaban dando.

— **Prometo que voy a cuidarla** —Shikamaru voltio ahora encarando a su cuñado para luego volver su atención a su esposa a quien le sujeto las manos entre las suyas— **Por favor ven conmigo, ven a casa conmigo y lo resolveremos juntos**

— **Creo que puedo intentarlo** —respondió sonriendo algo nerviosa asintiendo varias veces para luego voltear a ver a sus hermanos — **Ver si me ayuda a recuperar la memoria y… siempre puedo regresar a casa si cambio de opinión, me case con él por algo debe ser.**

— **Es mucha responsabilidad** —Gaara no estaba seguro si fuera lo mejor para ella.

— **Pero voy a tomarla, yo la cuidare lo prometo** —la sonrisa que tenía Shikamaru ahora en su rostro era una enorme sentia como si hubiera ganado una gran batalla y nada lo detendría en ese momento

.

.

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola de nuevo y como siempre gracias por tomarse el tiempo de Leer esta historia que hago para ustedes y lamento la tardanza si es que alguien esperaba la continuación.

Tuve mucho trabajo y luego tuve un pequeño problema al tratar de encontrar un ex-novio para Temari me doy cuenta que no tiene candidatos importantes así que me quede con Darui el ayudante del Cuarto Raikage ¿Por qué? Porque no se me ocurrió alguien más es como si ella solo pudiera estar con Shikamaru.

En fin como siempre les digo la continuación solo les costara un _Review_

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Fiesta

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _ **Fiesta"**_

 _ **.-**_

Tomó varias discusiones entre Shikamaru y los hermanos de su esposa para que la dejaran irse con él no sin antes amenazarlo de muerte si es que a su hermana le pasara algo. El camino a casa fue un viaje en carro bastante silencioso al inicio, Temari se limitaba a ver por la ventana admirando la ciudad por primera vez y aunque para Shikamaru parecía una buena oportunidad para ayudarla a recordar todo lo único que podía ver en los ojos de su esposa era el temor combinados con curiosidad era como ver a una niña pequeña en su primer viaje lejos de mama y papa.

— **Me veo como una loca** — Temari declaró rompiendo entonces el silencio que reinaba en el auto, Shikamaru volteo a verla tan solo unos instantes notando como ella trataba de peinar su cabello con sus dedos soltó una leve risa ante eso para luego volver a poner su vista fija en el camino.

— **Te ves hermosa** —le respondió con una amplia sonrisa en los labios provocando un sonrojo en ella, cosa que emociono a su marido parecía que no era mala idea después de todo.

— **¿Dónde vivimos?** —pregunto queriendo cambiar el tema sin poder borrar aquel sonrojo de sus mejillas acomodándose en su asiento para verlo.

— **¿Nosotros? En el lado norte de la ciudad** —contestó con simpleza pero manteniendo su sonrisa.

Después de esa pequeña charla de nuevo había reinado el silencio Temari veía atenta cada local, cada edificio y persona era como viajar en el tiempo y conocer un nuevo mundo lleno de misterios cada propaganda que veía eran de productos, programas de televisión, actores que ella no conocía y eso la llenaba de confusión, el camino a su casa no fue tan largo luego de 20 minutos habían llegado por fin. Shikamaru fue el primero en bajar del auto ahora más emocionado con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro cosa que le parecía extraño a ella, él se apresuró a bajar la maleta para así guiarla hasta la entrada de su casa.

Temario tomó unos momentos para observar la casa pues parecía varias cosas menos una casa, tenia la fachada de ser una bodega o quizás una vieja fábrica no estaba segura de como describirla volteo hacia los costados notando otras "casas" parecidas a la suya.

— **Bienvenida a casa** —Shikamaru le dijo abriendo la puerta para ella, Temari entró con algo desconfianza notando entonces que la fachada no se comparaba en nada al interior pues por dentro estaba decorada como una casa normal aunque no hubiera ningún muro que dividida las habitaciones teniendo una perfecta vista de la cocina y lo que parecía una estancia o biblioteca enrejada quizás y las puertas que lograba observar eran corredizas como las que había en un supermercado pero totalmente de metal camino un poco mas seguida de su esposo.

— **¡Sorpresa!...** — antes que pudiera seguir caminando por la casa de la sala se escuchó un fuerte grito lo cual la asustó de sobremanera dando un brinco mientras se cubría con sus brazos para asi voltear hacia los lados notando entonces como la gente empezaba a salir de sus _"escondites"_ no sabia con exactitud pero podría decir que eran alrededor de 20 personas o quizás más, todas la saludaban pero ella no podía recordar a ninguno y eso la estaba asustando e incomodando, pronto se escuchó música y todos tenían cerveza en mano.

— **¡Temari…! —** escucho como la llamaban con un grito y antes que pudiera ver de quien se trataba había sentido un fuerte abrazo de una eufórica Tenten quien no se había podido controlar al ver a su amiga — **Me alegra verte…. Estuvimos siempre en el hospital pero Shikamaru no nos dejó verte**

— **Es cierto ellos iban todos los días** —Shikamaru respondió sonriendo mientras sujetaba a su esposa de los hombros, estaba feliz de ver a todos sus amigos brindando les su apoyo.

— **Te extrañamos** —le comento mientras la volvía abrazar.

— **¿Supongo que somos amigas?—** pregunto confundida dando un paso hacia atrás tomando su distancia de aquella chica, Tenten se quedó callada unos momentos para luego asentir con la cabeza.

— **Sí, soy Tenten y él es mi novio Neji** —Le respondió sonriendo mientras le presentaba al chico a su lado quien le dio un leve apretón de manos pues las muestras de afecto no le gustaban por lo que solo la saludo cortésmente.

Tenten luego de regañar a su novio por aquella reacción sujeto a su amiga de la mano para guiarla y presentarle a cada una de las personas que había en aquel lugar ambas seguidas de Shikamaru quien estaba feliz incluso bromeo brevemente con sus amigos, Temari caminaba totalmente desconcertada por todo el lugar y por cada persona que llegaba a saludarla tenía un sentimiento de incomodidad, miedo y frustración que no lograba controlar queriendo salir corriendo.

— **Y ella es Ino y Choji** —Tenten seguía presentando a cada una de las personas quienes la abrazaban y le daban sus buenos deseos para que se recuperada tal parecía que nadie notará o le importara su malestar.

— **Yo… lo siento…** —comentó antes de alejarse y salir corriendo hacia la puerta más cercana que había visto encerrándose en la habitación no queriendo saber de nadie fuera de aquel cuarto, termino recargándose contra una pared tomando fuertes bocanadas de aire tratando de tranquilizarse y detener los nervios que estaba sintiendo.

Mientras tanto en la sala todos se mantuvieron en silencio al verla corriendo y las miradas se centraron en Shikamaru, él por su parte se sentía el más idiota de todos. Pidiendo disculpas tuvo que despedirse de todos los invitados.

— **Lo siento mucho** —le repetía a cada uno al tener que pedirles que se fueran tan pronto de aquella fiesta de bienvenida.

— **No importa, cuida la** —Naruto le respondió mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo demostrando su apoyo.

Una vez que todos se fueron se quedo en la sala unos momentos mirando todo el lugar hace unas horas la idea de una fiesta para alegrarla le había parecido fenomenal pidió ayuda de sus amigos para poder hacerla antes que llegaran pero ahora parecía era todo lo contrario se había sobrepasado, la fiesta había sido un total fracaso soltó un fuerte suspiro para seguido ir a buscarla entrando la habitación no sabía si lo había hecho intencional o quizás fue su subconsciente pero se había encerrado en el dormitorio de ambos, al entrar la vio se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio mirando las diferentes fotos que había sobre el mueble.

— **¿Estas bien? —** pregunto en un pequeño susurro mientras caminaba hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama entrelazando sus manos podía sentir como empezaban a sudar a causa de los nervios.

— **¿Tu qué crees?** —le respondió con molestia sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

— **Lo se… fue demasiado** —admitió arrepentido quería disculparse pero simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo, solo quería hacerla pasar un momento agradable con todos sus amigos como lo hacían siempre.

— **¡No!... Demasiado hubiera sido regresar a casa, a un departamento extraño con hombre que no conozco, eso hubiera sido demasiado** —le contesto casi al borde de los gritos volteando para verlo fijamente, su mirada solo demostraba su enfado junto con unas lágrimas de impotencia **— Pero volver a casa con esto, más una casa llena de gente empujándome y abrazándome y llorando en mi cara, diciéndome más cosas que no recuerdo eso no es demasiado…. ¡Eso es una porquería!**

— **Tienes razón…solo iban a ser unas pocas personas es que…** —Shikamaru quería explicarse y poder darle una razón válida para sus acciones pues aunque habían sido de corazón no había pensado bien la situación.

— **Puedes irte por favor** —le ordeno irritada volviendo a su posición inicial dándole la espalda.

— **Temari lo siento.**

— **¡¿Dime realmente no me vas a dejar sola?!** —le había gritado dándole un manotazo al escritorio.

— **Lo siento** , **Lo siento** —era lo único que podía decir y repetir mientras se levantaba de su lugar para salir de aquella habitación.

— **Discúlpame** —Temari había dicho apenas en un susurro audible al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta sus las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas no podía detener su llanto cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, todo eso era una porquería no podía dejar de repartirlo una y otra vez, maldiciendo a todos en ese momento odiaba a todo el mundo _¿Porque tenía que pasarle eso justamente a ella?_ No lo entendía y lo peor era que nadie entendía por lo que estaba pasando es decir todos le daban su apoyo y le repetían una y otra vez que todo estaría bien pero nada cambiaba que ella no sabía quién era ya.

Por su parte Shikamaru se quedó callado acomodándose en el sofá de la sala no se molestó ni si quiera en levantar algo de la fiesta tan solo se dejó caer en aquel mueble cubriendo su rostro con su brazo quería mantener la calma ante su nuevo error pero todo su control se esfumo cuando escucho el llanto de su esposa desde el otro cuarto sintiendo una opresión en el pecho negando con la cabeza mientras sentia como pequeñas lagrimas caían por su rostro, había arruinado todo, la había lastimado lo primero que había prometido no hacer y en menos de un día ya había echado a perder todo con su esposa quizás había hecho mal al traerla a su casa.

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola

Ya saben cómo siempre les doy las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de Leer esta historia que hago para ustedes y ya saben si quieren continuación solo les costara un _Review_

Hasta la próxima. n_n


	6. Perdido

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _ **Perdido"**_

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

Nunca una noche había sido tan larga para ninguno de los dos, apenas habían logrado dormir un par de horas y para su mente y cuerpo aquellas horas de sueño no habían sido más que unos pocos minutos, no habían descansado en lo absoluto tan solo seguían torturándose con preguntas sin respuesta y la culpa que ninguno de los dos podía manejar.

La primera en despertar había sido Temari quien se levantó de la cama dispuesta a bañarse había tomado aquella ducha más que nada para poder regalarse y querer así quitar algo de tensión de su cuerpo, una vez que termino se dispuso a ponerse tan solo su ropa interior y enrollo una toalla en su cuerpo que le sirvió como bata, al salir del baño camino hacia lo que parecía un mueble que contenía su ropa no tenía puertas solo era un estante, un mueble de metal como el que se encuentra en las tiendas del centro, enfrente de este se encontraba un tocador con un espejo de tamaño grande no le hubiera puesto mayor atención si no fuera por el hecho de que estuviera lleno de fotos, su curiosidad había ganado acercándose para ver las diferentes fotos casi todas eran de ellos dos en diferentes lugares los cuales no recordaba y había una foto de ella o más bien de su espalda se acercó a verla fijamente notando en ella una especie de tatuaje justo por debajo de su nuca, no puedo ocultar su sorpresa y se apresuró a quitarse lo que le estorbara tirando la toalla al piso quedando tan solo en ropa interior, tomo su cabello entre sus manos para quitarlo y buscar el ángulo perfecto y pudiera ver aquel tatuaje.

— **Demonios** —maldijo algo fuerte, en su vida había pensado en tatuarse y ahora tenía uno a mitad de su espalda parecía alguna especie de ave quizás, no estaba segura de su significado y justo ahora solo podía pensar en las burlas que sus hermanos podrían hacerle si se llegaban a enterar, continúo maldiciendo mientras se disponía a buscar su ropa.

Por su parte Shikamaru ya se había despertado, se estiro apenas se levantó del sofá quejándose al hacerlo no recordaba que fuera tan incómodo para dormir, soltó un bostezo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación iba algo adormilado quizás era la pereza o el cansancio, pero no se había puesto a pensar en lo que Temari haría al verlo, entro sin llamar antes a la puerta y sin percatarse de que aún se encontraba desnudo, era una vieja costumbre para él dormir de esa forma.

Al entrar al dormitorio se dio cuenta de que su esposa se encontraba despierta por lo que se dispuso a saludarla como lo hacía todos los días. — **Buenos días.**

— **Si…** —Temari estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de como Shikamaru había entrado, pero al voltear a verlo noto que se encontraba desnudo y ella en ropa interior por lo que se giró rápidamente jalando la primera prenda que había visto para cubrirse — **¡Que rayos…! No tocaste.**

— **Lo siento es una costumbre…** —respondió de inmediato, estaba apenado sintiendo como un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro, ante la sorpresa de su esposa había caído en cuenta de su estado cubriendo su entre pierna con sus manos, trago un poco de saliva mientras sonreía con nerviosismo **— Ya me habías visto así.**

— **No es gracioso** —respondió Temari queriendo parecer molesta, pero dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa ante aquella broma — **Debes golpear la puerta antes de entrar.**

— **Lo siento** —se volvió a disculpar un par de veces más sin borrar su sonrisa dando unos pasos hacia atrás entrando rápidamente al baño.

….

Después de aquel incidente Shikamaru se había vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca y camisa de cuadros rojos. Dejo a Temari dentro de la habitación para que pudiera arreglarse sin sentirse incomoda, por su parte comenzó a preparar el desayuno de ambos dejando todo perfectamente sobre la mesa preparando fruta picada, pan tostado, jugo, café y algo de tocino para él. La estaba esperando sentado en una de las sillas que había justo enfrente de la mesa bebiendo únicamente café. Temari no tardó mucho en salir usando unos jeans y una sudadera blanca que le pertenecía a él.

— **Luces bien** —Shikamaru había dicho con una sonrisa en los labios al verla.

— **¿Deberás? Gracias, es con lo único que me siento cómoda —** respondió algo apenada asintiendo con la cabeza mientras tomaba una taza para servirse de igual manera algo de café.

— **Es mía en realidad** —había declarado con cierta burla en su voz haciendo que su sonrisa aumentara, por su parte Temari se quedó confundida no sabiendo como actuar ¿Tenía que cambiarse? ¿Debía molestarse? — **Está bien no importa** —Shikamaru se apresuró a decirle al notar la confusión de ella, guardaron silencio unos momentos en los cuales él no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

— **¿Qué pasa? —** pregunto algo nerviosa al notar como la miraba fijamente, incomodándola un poco — **Me ves como si fuera algún animal de zoológico.**

— **¡No!... Yo lo siento, solo es extraño —** Shikamaru bajo la mirada sintiéndose algo nervioso después de aquel reclamo volviendo al silencio de hace unos momentos.

— **Ok…** —Temari quedo en silencio mientas observaba la comida — **¿Siempre lo haces?** —pregunto con una tenue sonrisa señalando al desayuno que había sobre la mesa mientras tomaba asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa.

— **Es mi disculpa por lo de anoche hice algo muy estúpido de mi parte**. —respondió algo apenado, seguía torturándose por haber hecho algo tan abrumador sin considerar las alternativas o consecuencias de sus actos.

— **No, por favor…** —Temari se apresuró interrumpiéndolo en el proceso, ella no quería que se sintiera culpable después de todo solo quería ayudar y eso estaba bien— **No quiero que te preocupes por mí, puedes seguir con tu rutina ¿Trabajas? ¿Tienes empleo?**

— **Si, bueno si es que no me han despedido tengo un pequeño estudio de grabación.** —contesto esta vez algo mas animado mostrando una débil sonrisa.

— **Eso es genial** —respondió de igual manera algo más animada pero luego de unos momentos se quedó algo confundida al no saber que era lo que ella hacia todos los días **—¿Y cuál es mi rutina? ¿Qué hago en el día?**

— **Te levantas tomas café, luego tu revisas el correo y pagas las cuentas, pero supongo que no recuerdas las contraseñas o los números de cuenta ¿Verdad?** —pregunto mientras veía a Temari quien solo negó con la cabeza riendo un poco, Shikamaru dejo escapar una pequeña risa de igual manera — **No importa yo lo hare y luego tú vas al estudio y sigues con tu trabajo, puedo llevarte si quieres**

— **Mmm… Sabes que, no debemos hacer todo esto ahora** —le dijo algo insegura no quería abrumarse tan rápido con toda esa información como le había pasado la noche anterior— **Es decir mejor ve a trabajar y luego hablamos de mi vida.**

— **¿Estas segura?** —pregunto algo inseguro, el dejarla sola le inquietaba no quería que le pasara algo en su ausencia, pero su esposa solo asintió con la cabeza segura de sus palabras, Shikamaru soltó un suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de su lugar para buscar las cosas de ella y dejarlas sobre la mesa — **Bueno estas son tus llaves, tu teléfono si necesitas algo me tienes anotado como Vago… Cuídate por favor** —le había suplicado en lo último mientras se dirigía hacia la salida tomando su chaqueta y mochila.

— **Si, ten un buen día** —Temari le respondió sonriendo para que se fuera sin preocupaciones, solo espero a que se fuera para borrar su sonrisa volteando a ver a todos lados de la casa se sentía como una extraña en ese lugar por lo que hoy quería hacer algo de turismo por el vecindario.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shikamaru había llegado al estudio y apenas había entrado podía escuchar la música de una banda que estaba ensayando en el estudio, al entrar a la cabina pudo notar la mirada de sorpresa de Ino al verlo llegar quien se encontraba sentada justo delante de la consola de mandos, ella era su socia o empleada en aquel lugar y ella se había hecho cargo de todo desde que tuvo aquel accidente.

— **Que tal Ino ¿Alguna novedad?** —pregunto sonriendo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba ella tomando asiento a un lado.

— **Bueno el chico con el que salía es muy malo besando no creo que siga con el** —respondió con cierto sarcasmo haciendo reír a ambos, para luego simplemente negar con la cabeza — **En realidad todo es un desastre tuvimos varias reservas para el estudio.**

— **Muchos clientes es un buen problema** —le había dicho a la vez que revisaba unas carpetas con los estados de cuenta mientras pensaba en como crecía su negocio poco a poco.

— **Si, pero con un solo estudio es imposible tomar todos los trabajos así que varias bandas cancelaron y fueron a otros estudios** —le contesto esta vez más bajo como si no quisiera seguir hablando de ello — **Esto no es algo que pueda llevar una sola mujer.**

— **Pero no fue por falta de responsabilidad mi ausencia** —le contesto algo molesto al pensar que le reprochaba el hecho no haber estado activo y ayudando la con todo ese trabajo.

— **Si lo se y no estoy enojada por eso** —le contesto calmada queriendo que de igual manera estuviera tranquilo, ella entendía que lo que había pasado no era culpa de nadie. — **Solo que si es pesado todo esto para mí.**

— **Bueno ya llegué —** le dijo frunciendo el ceño estaba molesto pero no con su amiga sino con él mismo todo estaba saliéndose de sus manos y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

— **¿Como esta ella?** — le pregunto esta vez algo preocupada desde que se había ido de la casa de Shikamaru no había podido estar tranquila.

— **Ella… bueno estará bien** —esta vez había contestado queriendo convencerse así mismo con aquella declaración.

— **Bueno** —había dicho dando por terminado el tema — **Tenemos una cita a las 3:30 con un agente deberías ponerte algo más formal.**

— **Está bien iré a cambiarme y veré como esta Temari y regresare a tiempo**. —le había comentado mientras tomaba sus cosas antes de salir de la cabina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Temari había juntado todo su valor para poder salir de su casa empezando a caminar por las calles, todo era tan extraño era como la primera vez que salía de casa de sus padres sin supervisión al ser una niña grande pero donde incluso cruzar la calle le llenaba de temor, no sabia hacia donde caminar o donde parar, caminaba por la calle queriendo ver algo que le resultara familiar, que despertara en ella algún recuerdo pero lo único que podía percibir era el olor a pan recién hecho, era un aroma muy delicioso para poder ignorar por lo que se dispuso a seguir aquel aroma caminando hacia una cafetería al entrar una sonrisa adorno su rostro al ver todos esos pastelillos los cuales se veían demasiado deliciosos.

— **Hola.** —saludo a la encargada mientras se acercaba al mostrador observando todo lo que veía una sonrisa adornaba su rostro por cada pastel y pan que veía. — **Mmm… me podría dar uno de esos** —le había dicho mientras señalaba unos panques de almendra.

— **¿No quieres lo de siempre?** —la encargara veía algo asombrada a Temari ya que llevaba tiempo sin verla y ahora la había saludado de una manera muy formal, ella la conocía desde hace algunos meses y siempre compraba lo mismo algunas galletas variadas las cuales iban desde vainilla y chocolate hasta de nuez y amaranto junto a un capuchino de moka.

Temari se había quedado asombrada no esperaba que la conocieran y mucho menos que tuviera ya una rutina en aquel local, soltó una leve risa nerviosa mientras asentía con la cabeza— **Si por favor quiero lo de siempre.**

Al salir de aquella cafetería su sonrisa aun permanecía mientras comenzaba a comer aquellas galletas caminaba por las calles pero algo estaba mal ya que mientras más avanzaba podía notar como ya nada le era remotamente familiar. Desde que había salido de la casa se había dicho que observaría detenidamente cada calle, cada local que pasara para que pudiera recordar el camino de regreso a casa pero en algún punto se había equivocado a la hora de regresar y ahora no sabía dónde se encontraba solo podía ver edificios extraños, no había logrado regresar ni a la cafetería.

Mientras mas pasaban los minutos su pánico iba en aumento no quería estar deambulando por las calles, volteaba hacia todos lados buscando algo que le fuera remotamente familiar pero eso era imposible, luego de seguir caminando por algunas calles más corrió al primer local que había visto el cual era una tintorería, al entrar se acerco al encargado quien la veía confundido al notar su nerviosismo, ella le suplico que le dejara llamar por teléfono pues se había perdido, el encargado se había apiadado de ella dejando la marcar por teléfono. Temari solo rezaba que el numero aun sirviera y que no hubiera cambiado en esos años para su alivio alguien había atendido su llamado al terminar agradeció y salió de la tintorería esperando parada enfrente de esta, pasaron aproximadamente 20 minutos antes que un coche se acerca aparcándose enfrente de la tintorería.

— **Lo siento no sabía a quién más llamar** —Temari le había dicho al acercarse subiéndose al automóvil, abrazando a su hermano Gaara quien había ido en su búsqueda.

— **No te preocupes vámonos** —le había dicho para luego poner el auto en marcha alejándose de las calles de donde se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia la casa de la familia de Temari.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por su parte Shikamaru se había detenido en la florería para comprar algunas flores para Temari esperaba que eso le alegrara, aunque fuera un poco su día, imaginaba que estar en una casa extraña habría sido algo duro para ella. Al llegar a su casa le llamo esperando que saliera, pero al no recibir respuesta comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa incluso en su taller pero no podía encontrar rastro de ella, empezó a preocuparse por lo que tomo sus llaves y salió para buscarla en las calles empezando a gritar su nombre esperando que lo escuchara si es que estaba perdida mientras lo hacia su celular sonó y lo saco de su pantalón con apuro esperando que fuera Temari pero el nombre en la pantalla le correspondía solamente a Ino.

— _ **Hola, ¿Dónde estás?**_ —la voz de su amiga se escuchaba alarmada y molesta al mismo tiempo ya era la hora de la reunión y estaba esperando que se presentara.

— **Lo sé, pero ella no está ¡Temari no está!** —le contesto molesto mientras apretaba el celular.

— _ **¿Cómo que no está?**_ —pregunto confundida y alarmada al no entender o pensar como es que se había perdido su esposa — _**¿Qué hago entonces?**_

— **No lo sé, inventa alguna escusa** —le había dicho inquieto mientras colgaba su celular volviendo a guardarlo para salir corriendo a buscar a su esposa gritando su nombre teniendo la esperanza que le contestara

…...

Toda una tarde recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, toda una tarde y no había encontrado rastro de su esposa, estaba preocupado, estaba desesperado y la policía no le había hecho caso alegando que necesitaba pasar más tiempo para reportarla como perdida y pudieran hacer algo al respecto le aconsejaron regresar a su casa y esperar por ella, que si encontraban a alguien con su descripción llamarían. Odiaba a la policía en ese momento, se encontraba en su cocina con las manos en el rostro sintiendo se impotente al no poder encontrarla por ningún lado.

El sonido de la puerta llamo su atención alzando la mirada casi de inmediato para verla entonces entrar a la casa, pero esta vez lucia distinta, su ropa no era algo que ella tuviera o al menos que él haya visto, usaba un vestido de color crema con toques negros en bordes. Temari lo saludo sonriendo como niña pequeña ignorando su rostro de preocupación.

— **¿Dónde estabas? Yo estaba preocupado** — Shikamaru le dijo con cierta molestia al notar su falta de interés-

— **Me perdí lo siento** —le comento en un tono suave frunciendo el ceño al sentirse atacada.

— **Debiste haber llamado** —le recrimino sin bajar el tono de su voz, estaba molesto al ver que a ella no le importaba el haberse ido sin avisar sobre dónde estaría o si quiera si saldría de la casa.

— **Lo siento me perdí física y mental mente, dejé el celular y no se tu número** — había dicho tratando de mantener la calma dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa tomando algo de agua.

— **¿Y a quien le hablaste? —** le pregunto esta vez algo confundido pues no parecía asustada al menos no como esperaba que estuviera.

— **Yo hable a casa, mi casa y Gaara vino a buscarme así que pase el día con él, me aclaro un poco las ideas también obtuve un poco de ropa de mi casa es increíble que aun la tengan —** le había dicho como si fuera lo mas extraño de su vida riendo un poco ante ello, pero eso le parecía tortuoso a Shikamaru parecía incluso emocionada por todo lo que había visto en su casa.

— **Enserio** —le había dicho con cierta incredulidad al escuchar como hablaba de lo genial de haber vuelto con ellos y pasar el día con sus hermanos, ignorando toda la preocupación que él había sufrido en su ausencia.

— **Si… bueno perdona** —le dijo en casi susurro notando el estado de animo de él bajando la mirada un poco, se sentía incomoda cuando se encontraba cerca de él y de cierta manera algo culpable.

— **Está bien ¿Quieres cenar?** —le pregunto queriendo mantener un poco su calma mientras se paraba de su lugar dispuesto a preparar la cena.

— **Si, bueno mis hermanos nos invitaron a cenar a la casa** —le dijo aun en un susurro mientras miraba el piso sin saber cómo continuar su oración — **No tienes que ir, puedo ir sola.**

— **No, esta bien podemos ir a cenar** —le había dicho tan solo asintiendo con su cabeza podía sentir como el ambiente se llenaba de tensión entre ellos dos.

— **Está bien, pero ¿Vas a cambiarte?** —le pregunto mordiendo levemente su labio ante sus nervios mientras lo observaba queriendo darle a entender que seria una cena algo formal y que le gustaría que fuera con otra ropa. Shikamaru tan solo asintió con la cabeza caminando hacia la habitación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

.

Hola…

Espero disfrutaran de la continuación, aunque me he tardado mucho en traerla y es que tuve algunos problemas técnicos, pero ya todo está bien tratare de ya no tardar tanto en la continuación.  
Y como siempre gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer esta historia.


	7. Un viejo amigo

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

" _ **Un viejo amigo"**_

 _ **.-**_

Una cena, debía ser una simple cena con la familia de su esposa, pero había algo que no dejaba de molestar a Shikamaru y no era lo problemático de haberse puesto ropa formal para aquella velada, mientras conducía hacia la casa de ella, trataba de pensar en lo que le molestaba era como si su instinto le dijera que debía evitar ir a esa casa como si corriera algún peligro por hacerlo, no sabía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo y el silencio incomodo dentro del auto no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Volteo a ver a Temari un par de segundos antes de retomar su atención en el camino, ella estaba sonriendo mientras miraba por la ventana del coche, se podía ver la emoción que le causaba volver a su hogar.

— **Es a la izquierda en la siguiente calle y después a la derecha, es la sexta casa de la calle…** —aquel silencio se había interrumpido cuando Temari empezó a darle las indicaciones de como llegar a su casa, Shikamaru se mantuvo en silencio tan solo asintiendo con la cabeza ante las indicaciones, Temari entonces fijo su atención en el ramo de flores que tenía en las piernas— **Mm… con estas flores no pretendo disculparme por no hablarles en años pero ahora que tengo daño cerebral quizás lo pasen por alto.**

— **Tienes razón, quizás debí haber comprado "no me olvides".** —lo había dicho queriendo cortar esa incomodidad entre ambos con un pequeño chiste refiriéndose a la flor llamada de ese modo la cual consistía en unas pequeñas flores azules, pero el silencio por parte de Temari le daba a entender que había dicho algo fuera de lugar.

— **Que gracioso —** Apenas le había contestado sin interés, volteando de nuevo para ver por la ventana ignorando a Shikamaru una vez más quien solo soltó un suspiro sintiéndose un tonto por aquello.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa estacionándose justo enfrente de esta, Temari no espero para bajarse del auto retomando su sonrisa al ver su hogar. Era una casa bastante grande de dos pisos con fachada de piedra y madera dándole un estilo más antiguo, con una chimenea a un costado y con un jardín el cual estaba muy bien cuidado desde el césped hasta los arbustos que adornaban la entrada de la casa.

— **Bueno ya conoces a mis hermanos y aunque ellos te pidan que les llames por algún apodo no lo hagas, prefieren sus nombres** —Temari le daba algunas instrucciones mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la entrada, ella no quería que se repitiera alguna discusión entre ellos, ella solo quería tener una cena tranquila — **Es posible que también conozcas a Yashamaru él es…**

— **Tu tío** —Shikamaru contesto antes que ella terminara de hablar sorprendiéndola en el proceso lo que ocasiono que él dejara escapar una leve risa — **Conozco mucho de tu familia, eres mi esposa.**

Al entrar a su casa fueron recibidos por la familia de Temari quienes estaban reunidos en la entrada dándole la bienvenida a ella con un fuerte abrazo por parte de su tío y seguido de sus hermanos, Yashamaru y Gaara se habían acercado a saludar a Shikamaru con un apretón de manos, Kankuro por su parte se había mantenido al margen ignorándolo por completo tomando tan solo a su hermana de la mano caminando hacia el comedor para que pudieran sentarse todos a comer.

Kankuro termino sentándose a la cabeza de la mesa mientras que su tío se sentó en un costado de la mesa con Temari a su lado, el siento de Gaara se encontraba enfrente de su tío, aunque ahora se ocupaba de traer la comida a la mesa desde el pan, la ensalada y el vino que tomarían esa noche, Shikamaru por su parte se sentó justo enfrente de Temari y aun lado de Gaara.

Desde su lugar podía escuchar como Yashamaru un resumen sobre todo lo que había pasado mientras Temari no estaba.

— **¡Oh por dios! ¿Te vas a casar? —** Temari no pudo reprimir aquel grito al enterarse que su tío se casaría tomándola por sorpresa. — **Espero conocerla pronto.**

— **Si, eso espero estoy seguro que te va agradar y quizás la puedas aconsejar un poco de ayuda femenina nos vendría bien —** su tío le había contestado con una amplia sonrisa entonces sujetando una de las manos de Temari — **Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.**

— **Si también me alegra estar en casa, aunque todos parecen tan viejos —** esta vez lo había dicho con burla mientras veía a sus hermanos riéndose un poco, en ese momento Gaara traía el platillo principal el cual consistía de filete mignon el cual era el platillo favorito de Temari.

— **Bueno creo que esta ocasión merece un brindis** —Gaara había anunciado mientras tomaba asiento dándole una sueva palmada en la espalda a Shikamaru en modo de apoyo ya que podía ver lo tenso que estaba en ese momento.

Kankuro tomo su copa mientras se ponía de pie — **Bien quiero brindar por mi familia, soy muy afortunado de tener a unos increíbles hermanos en mi vida, Temari bienvenida a tu hogar. Por la familia** —esto último lo había dicho mientras elevaba su copa siendo imitado por los demás brindando por la familia. Una vez terminaron con aquel brindis Kankuro volvió a tomar asiento, pero esta vez fijando su mirada en su cuñado — **Y Shikamaru ¿Dónde está tu familia? ¿Los ves seguido?**

— **A…mm no** —había contestado apenas en un susurro aclarándose la garganta. — **Mis padres murieron hace mucho, solo tengo a Temari ella es mi familia** —esto último lo había dicho con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía a su esposa quien solo asintió con su cabeza regalando le una tenue sonrisa, aquella declaración la había tomado por sorpresa.

— **¿Y a que te dedicas?** —Gaara le había preguntado a su cuñado queriendo cambiar de tema rápidamente al mismo tiempo que todos comenzaban a servirse de comer.

— **Acabo de abrir un estudio de grabación en el centro de hecho Temari fue quien me convenció de hacerlo —** contesto fijando ahora su atención en Gaara mientras le platicaba esa pequeña historia, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a Temari.

— **¿Yo?... ¿Yo lo hice?** —contesto algo incrédula, pero recibiendo un "Si" por parte de Shikamaru ocasionado que volviera a reír, pero estaba vez a causa de los nervios al enterarse de que ella era la causante de que su esposo tuviera ese trabajo era sorprendente enterarse de algo nuevo sobre su vida.

— **Pero no esta en baja…** —Yashamaru había dicho algo confundido obteniendo entonces la atención de todos — **Es decir ya la gente graba con su computadora el sonido es igual ¿no?**

— **Si bueno pero la música que a mi me gusta es la que tiene vida, calidez y alma, eso no se puede hacer con la computadora es mejor grabar en una sala con los músicos sintiendo lo que toca cada uno de ellos.** —Shikamaru había contestado con tanta seguridad y emoción que una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios — **Respondiendo a tu pregunta si puedes grabar con buena calidad desde una computadora, pero nunca podrás remplazar lo que se siente grabar en un estudio** —había contestado con cierta emoción queriendo dejar en claro su punto de vista, dejando a todos sin palabras quienes solo dejaron salir una exclamación de asombro por su parte.

La cena paso con normalidad y aunque parecía imposible aquella incomodidad se había ido dejando un ambiente más calmado y cálido entre todos compartiendo de nuevo pequeñas historias.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Shikamaru y Temari decidieran irse a su casa, pero Gaara se acercó a ellos antes que se fueran invitándolos a un bar que había en la ciudad indicándoles que tenía una sorpresa para su hermana que estaba seguro le agradaría, ambos no lo dudaron y aceptaron aquella invitación.

.-

.

No tardaron en llegar aquel sitio se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad justamente en el área turística se podía ver varios locales abiertos y repletos de gente, al llegar al bar fueron recibidos por el valet parking quienes se hicieron cargo de los autos donde iban, se podía escuchar la música desde la calle parecía ser un buen lugar para divertirse, al entrar podían notar que era un sitio algo elegante siendo el color blanco y oro los dominantes sobre las paredes y adornos que había en todo el lugar, contaba con varias mesas las cuales estaban ubicadas cerca de las paredes dejando el centro libre para una pista de baile donde ya se podía ver a varia gente bailando.

— **Creo que esto podría ser mucho para Temari** —Shikamaru había anunciado al recordar que toda esa clase de música y multitud de gente la había descontrolado la noche anterior, pero para su sorpresa Temari se apresuro a negar con la cabeza.

— **No, yo estoy bien** —le dijo con seguridad, pero al mirar todo el lugar pudo notar a una persona entre toda esa gente, era Matsuri hasta donde podía recordar ella era novia de su hermano Gaara. Al mirarla podía notar que no había cambiado mucha tenía el cabello castaño y corto, llevaba una blusa de color verde que colgaba de su hombro y una falda corta negra. Trato de saludarla desde la distancia, pero Matsuri tan solo había apartado la mirada avergonzada mientras se alejaba, haciendo que Temari se confundiera ante su actitud— **¿Ella no es Matsuri?**

Gaara volteo apenas un par de segundos para ver aquella chica, pero no dijo nada tan solo frunció un poco su ceño negando con su cabeza y jalando a su hermana para apartarla de ese lugar y llevarla hasta una de las mesas en la cual se encontraban todos los amigos de la escuela de Temari quienes la recibieron con grandes ovaciones y aplausos.

Su hermano se había apartado para saludar a un par de amigos que había visto en otra mesa despidiéndose de su cuñado deseándole suerte antes de dejarlo solo, Temari se acercó para saludar a cada uno de sus amigos con un gran abrazo, estaba tan emocionada de verlos que por unos momentos se olvidó que Shikamaru iba con ella, se volteo para buscarlo él se había mantenido al margen quedando parado a poca distancia de ellos.

— **Lo siento Shikamaru, ellos son mis amigos del instituto** —le dijo aun sonriendo mientras le presentaba a cada uno de ellos Shikamaru se había acercado para saludarlos con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos a cada uno.

— **¿Y yo? ¿A mi nadie me presenta?** —una voz a sus espaldas llamo la atención de Temari, quien se volteo para ver quien le hablaba dejando salir una suave sonrisa mientras lo saludaba — **Hola.**

— **Hola…** —Temari había respondido aquel saludo con una cálida sonrisa sintiéndose apenada como una niña que veía al chico que le gustaba, negando rápidamente con la cabeza mirando entonces a su esposo — **Lo siento, él es…**

— **Darui** —Shikamaru había respondido con seriedad queriendo reprimir los celos que sentía al notar a su esposa emocionada de ver a su exnovio.

— **Tanto tiempo** —por su parte Darui sin borrar su sonrisa no dejaba de ver a Temari, ninguno de los dos le había prestado más atención a Shikamaru manteniendo la mirada fija entre ellos dos como si con la mirada se dijeran todo lo que sentían.

— **Si… pero no lo parece —** Temari contesto con un rubor en sus mejillas el cual incrementaba poco a poco — **No has cambiado para nada.**

— **Mm…No se si lo menciono soy Shikamaru el esposo de Temari** —esta vez Shikamaru había hablado con seriedad rompiendo aquel momento que estaban teniendo ambos, estaba imponiéndose ante Darui, si Temari no le daba su lugar él lo haría por su cuenta, estiro su mano para saludar aquel sujeto.

— **Hola… claro su esposo** —Darui estrecho la mano de Shikamaru mirándolo con cierta burla, pero aquellas palabras no habían ocasionado nada en él quien casi de inmediato retomo su platica con Temari — **Iré a buscar algo de tomar ¿Quieres algo?**

— **Si, un mojito de moradas por favor** —Temari le contesto con amabilidad, pero esta vez evitando sonreír alternando su mirada entre Shikamaru y Darui.

— **Si me acuerdo —** Darui le dedico una última sonrisa recordando que aquella bebida era la que siempre pedía cuando salía con él, se retiró empezando a caminar entre toda la gente para conseguir ambas bebidas.

Una vez Darui se había ido, los amigos de Temari le comenzaron hablar haciéndola recordar viejas historias de cuando asistían a la escuela, las travesuras que hacían, los maestros que habían tenido y los bailes a los que habían asistido y para Temari recordar todos esos momentos le resultaba tan divertido que se dejó llevar por todos esos recuerdos sentándose en la mesa junto a sus amigos.

Por su parte Shikamaru se quedo parado sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar, una vez más lo habían hecho a un lado ignorándolo, se sentía como un fracasado al ver como esa pequeña reunión entre los amigos de su escuela le daba a Temari esa felicidad que él había querido darle con la fiesta en su casa.

Se sentía herido y molesto al mismo tiempo ya que también había sido testigo del coqueteo que había tenido su esposa con su viejo amante era como si el tiempo no hubiera cambiado o terminado con el amor que sentían ellos dos y se lo restregaban justo enfrente de su cara, lo habían ignorado como si no existiera y no podía hacer nada mas que soportar aquello, soportar la mirada burlona de Darui durante el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola de nuevo.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y bueno desde este punto ya mi historia tomara otro punto de vista diferente al de la película que espero les agrade.

Un Review es igual a la continuación de la historia.

Hasta la próxima.


	8. La respuesta

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _"Pensamientos"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _ **La Respuesta"**_

.-

— **Era una persona distinta, bebiendo tragos y comportándose como una niña** —Shikamaru le decía con gran molestia a Ino mientras arreglaban el estudio, poniendo todo el equipo en su lugar junto con las cintas. La cena no había terminado para nada bien ni si quiera un poco y el regreso a casa había sido lo peor Temari no había dicho nada ni si quiera en la mañana cuando él salió de la casa. — **Básicamente hasta coqueteaba con Darui enfrente de mí.**

— **¿Su ex-novio Darui?...**

— **¡No!, no…** —Shikamaru había contesto bruscamente interrumpiendo a su amiga — **En su mente él es el actual, Darui sigue siendo su novio quizás por eso le habrá molestado que su "marido" le impidiera seguir coqueteando con él** —esto último lo había dicho con rabia arrojando una de las cintas contra una caja para entonces salir de la habitación.

— **Demasiada información para mí** —Ino se callada algo confundida quedándose parada sin saber qué hacer unos momentos, pero al final decidiendo ir tras de su amigo, salieron ambos del edificio caminando hacia un costado para terminar sentándose en el piso recargándose de la pared quedando ahora tan solo con la vista del estacionamiento enfrente suyo. Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Ino se cansó de ello **— ¿Y que la enciende?**

— **¿A Temari?** —pregunto confundido ante la pregunta, lo último que pensaba que dirían o hablarían sobre este tema era sobre como excitar a su esposa.

— **No, a su madre** —Ino le había contestado con burla mientras ponía los ojos en blanco negando con su cabeza — **Si, a Temari**

— **¿En la cama? ¿Enserio?** —le respondió algo alarmado nunca había hablado sobre sus hábitos en la cama con nadie.

— **¡Oh por dios Shikamaru!**

— **¡¿Qué?!...** —le contesto alarmado volteando a verla — **Creo que es algo que debe quedar entre nosotros**

— **No te voy a juzgar** —le había dicho con una pequeña sonrisa, Shikamaru la miro unos momentos soltando un suspiro aun reacio a querer hablar sobre eso, aunque sabía que podía confiar en Ino.

— **Las cosquillas…** —le dijo en apenas un susurro fijando su mirada en sus manos.

— **¿Enserio?** —pregunto impresionada apenas lo había escuchado, era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre eso.

— **Dijiste que no juzgarías**

— **No, no lo estoy haciendo… quiero decir hagan lo que gusten**

— **Eso no es así…** —le contesto frunciendo un poco el ceño al notar la idea que se estaba formando su amiga **— Solo es que le ayuda a relajarse cuando está molesta.**

— **Bueno inténtalo**

— **¿Tú crees?** —le cuestiono inseguro.

— **Si, ¿Que tienes que perder?** —Ino le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, en estos casos pensaba que uno debía intentar de todo para no perder una oportunidad.

Shikamaru se quedó callado mientras pensaba en las posibilidades, por lo general las cosquillas habían servido, pero no estaba seguro sobre si era el momento o si quiera si es que estaban preparados para dar tal paso, no quería presionar a Temari y menos de aquella forma. Tan solo se quedo callado diciéndole a Ino que debían volver a trabajar poniéndose de pie para volver a entrar.

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

 _ **.-**_

Por otra parte, Temari no había logrado evitar la tentación de encontrar nuevas respuestas a las dudas que tenía, aunque eso significara una pelea con Shikamaru por irse sin haberle avisado. Se había dispuesto a salir otra vez de su casa, pero esta vez tomando las medidas necesarias para evitar que se perdiera llevando su celular mas una nota con la dirección de la casa en caso de ser necesaria para luego abordar un Taxi.

Se había puesto un vestido de color azul marino que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras que había traído de su casa llevaba el cabello suelto con un poco de maquille en el rostro quizás se estaba esforzando mucho, pero quería verse linda, pero _¿Por qué?_ Su conciencia no la dejaba en paz con esa pregunta le decía que su motivo para ir era una pobre escusa y que en realidad quería algo más que encontrar y no solo respuesta a sus dudas.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que había llegado a su destino, no fue hasta que el taxista se lo informo pagando entonces por su viaje para así bajarse del auto, estaba nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de aquel imponente edificio, al traspasar la puerta se asombró al notar que también aquellas oficinas habían cambiado en esos años viéndose modernas las paredes ahora en su mayoría de cristal camino por el pasillo subiendo al elevador.

Mientras este se movía sus nervios iban en aumento podía sentir como sus manos sudaban, al abrirse las puertas emprendió su caminar hacia una de las oficinas, era un camino que cientos de veces había repetido antes. Al llegar la puerta esta estaba abierta se acercó para poder asomarse y pudo ver que él estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana hacia la calle mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Había venido a buscar a Darui aun no estaba segura de como era su situación en ese momento, pero necesitaba saber porque la había dejado, como es que estaba casada con otro hombre y no con él. Tomando valor toco la puerta para poder obtener la atención de Darui quien no pudo evitar su sorpresa al verla sonriendo ampliamente, perdiendo por un momento la atención de la conversación que estaba teniendo por teléfono.

— **Amm… yo… surgió algo importante debo colgar luego te llamo** —ni si quiera dio tiempo para que le contestaran colgando el teléfono de inmediato, pero manteniendo su sonrisa al ver a Temari — **Hola**

— **Hola** —le contesto aquel saludo con la misma sonrisa tomando asiento frente del escritorio, por su parte Darui tomo asiendo del otro lado del escritorio, reinando el silencio por unos momentos hasta que Temari decidió terminarlo — **Dime recuerdas esa vez en el lago cuando me dijiste que siempre me apoyarías sin importar que.**

— **En la casa del bote…si** —Darui solo podía asentir con la cabeza dejando que su mente se tomara unos momentos para recordar aquella vez, cuando pensaba que estarían juntos por siempre.

— **Así que… ¿Puedes decirme que paso con nosotros?** —le pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa adornando sus labios, no podía entender que había pasado, obteniendo una leve risa por parte del moreno.

— **Solo tu puedes dejar a tu novio y luego pedir explicaciones** —le contesto aun sonriendo, pero manteniendo su vista en un bolígrafo con el que estaba jugando entre sus dedos.

— **Entonces yo te deje** —Temari frunció el ceño mientras lo repetía más que nada para ella misma como si quisiera que aquella declaración le dijera algo, que despertara algún recuerdo en su mente.

— **De manera cruel… justo antes de la boda** — Le había dicho de la manera mas normal y amistosa que hubiera podido, el recordar aquella escena aun le provocaba cierto conflicto pues el tampoco entendía que había pasado.

—… **¿Por qué?** —esta vez había preguntado confundida, pero Darui solo negó con la cabeza esta vez perdiendo la sonrisa de sus labios.

— **Bueno esa es la pregunta que yo… y todos mis amigos y todos los demás nos hacemos —** le dijo queriendo sonar gracioso, pero Temari no lo había tomado así.

— **Vamos por favor debe haber alguna razón** —dijo casi en suplica no entendía porque lo había hecho, necesitaba respuesta, pero él guardo silencio.

— **Tu… Temari tu cambiaste** —le había dicho con calma poniéndose de pie para poder caminar frente a su escritorio recargándose en este mientras se ponía frente a Temari — **Tu hablabas distinto, te vestías distinto, no sabías si querías seguir estudiando leyes y tampoco sabias si querías estar conmigo.**

El silencio volvió a reinar en aquella oficina Temari quería darle sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando, sobre cuanto había cambiado en esos años, soltó un suspiro volteando a ver a Darui quien le regalo una pequeña sonrisa **— ¿Te regrese el anillo?** —le pregunto casi en un susurro.

— **Si lo hiciste**

— **¿Y quien lo tiene ahora?** —le pregunto como si fuera lo más natural, porque si ella se había logrado casar era obvio que él haría lo mismo.

— **Nadie todavía** —le contesto volteando su vista para apartarla de ella **— Pero salgo con Karui ¿La recuerdas? Iba con Kankuro a la escuela, salgo desde hace un año con ella** —le declaro con algo de vergüenza, pero él había querido reconstruir su vida, Temari tan solo asentía con la cabeza sin saber que decir exactamente **— No podía esperar para siempre**

— **No podías saber que… que me golpearía la cabeza y olvidaría nuestra ruptura y volvería a tu oficina a exigirte respuesta ¿Cómo no lo sabias?** —le había dicho con burla queriendo quitar la tensión del momento, pero daba mas risa su intento de excusa, pero había funcionado haciendo reír a ambos — **Lo siento, dejare que vuelvas a trabajar.**

Dicho eso se levanto de su asiento acercándose a Darui quien de igual manera se había levantando para poder abrazarla en modo de despedida pero aquel abrazo había durado más de lo que alguno de ellos imagino, se sentía demasiado bien estar en los brazos del otro para querer terminarlo cuando se separaron fue tan solo unos centímetros y basto una mirada a los ojos del otro para que sus labios se acercaran, dándose un beso lento y suave, Temari no lo pensó solo actuó sujetando el rostro de Darui mientras sentía como él la sujetaba de la cintura.

Al separarse ambos sonrieron, pero evitando la mirada del otro, Temari tenia un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas — **Lo siento** —ambos habían dicho al mismo tiempo volviendo a reír por ello.

— **La costumbre supongo** —Temari le había dicho mordiendo su labio, pero empezando a sentir como su conciencia la comenzaba atormentar — **Ni si quiera sabía que pasaría, ni si quiera sabia a donde iba** —le dijo queriendo cambiar el tema a cualquier otra cosa. Darui se mantuvo en silencio cruzándose de brazos queriendo así evitar la tentación de volverla a tomar en brazos **— Me parece tan ridículo que mi… que me haya olvidado de todo durante 5 años** —le había dicho, volviendo a morder a sus labios ante los nervios mientras negaba con la cabeza — **Esto no se siente correcto**

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y por fin traigo el siguiente capitulo sobre esta historia

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Temari fue presa solo del momento?

Bueno como siempre lo digo espero hayan disfrutado de esta capitulo si quieren la continuación solo bastara con dejar un Review y me pondré a trabajar


	9. Momentos perdidos

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _ **Momentos perdidos"**_

 _ **.-**_

El regreso a casa había pasado por un sinfín de emociones para Temari, culpa, alegría, molestia entre otros sentimientos y todos se revolvían en su estómago dejando un sabor amargo en su boca, mentiría si dijera que se arrepentía de aquel beso, había sido algo natural entre ellos.  
Al llegar a su hogar se sintió aliviada al notar que Shikamaru no se encontraba en la casa dejándola descansar un momento dejo caer sus cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina por más que ella quisiera no se sentía cómoda en ese lugar camino por toda la casa mirando cada uno de los estantes viendo diferentes notas, fotos, recuerdos de cosas de las cuales no lograba acordarse, soltó un suspiro ante aquel pensamiento mientras observaba atentamente el anillo en su dedo no podía darle un sentido a su vida en ese momento, ¿Era una promesa vacía su anillo? Era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez.

En uno de los muebles algo llamo su atención encontró una vieja caja de cartón adornada la cual tomo entre sus manos al abrirla pudo notar bastantes fotos de su niñez y adolescencia, de su época en la escuela, una leve risa escapo de sus labios al observarlas al menos tenia algunos recuerdos, fue entonces cuando una idea cruzo su mente podía crear una línea de tiempo con todo eso, recrear su vida y ver hasta qué punto había olvidado todo.

Con rapidez comenzó a revisar cada mueble cada cajón que había en la casa sacando todo lo que pudiera ser un recuerdo, sacando diferentes álbumes de fotos incluidas las que tenían colgadas en la pared y despejo un escritorio situado en la sala que suponía era de Shikamaru dejando todas las fotos sobre este empezando a situarlas según su línea de tiempo.

Quizás había pasado una hora puede que más antes que Shikamaru llegara a casa al entrar él pudo notar el desorden que había en todo el lugar, siguiendo el camino del desastre encontró a Temari que estaba arrodillada justo arriba del escritorio ordenando algunas fotos.

— **Hola** —le saludo animado queriendo sonar amistoso dejando caer su mochila sobre una de las sillas repitiendo en su mente todo lo que Ino le había dicho.

— **Hey… ¿Cómo fue tu día?** —Temari le cuestiono volteándolo a ver un par de segundos antes de poner su atención en lo que hacía.

— **Estuvo bien… Me alegro de estar contigo** — le respondió depositando un casto beso en la mejilla de ella, Temari no dijo nada ignorando aquel acto.

— **Amm… disculpa el desorden de aquí** —le dijo señalando todo lo que tenía en el escritorio.

— **No hay problema ¿Qué haces? ¿Un collage?**

— **No, es que me inspiro tanto ver a todos mis amigos y estas fotos…—** le trataba de explicar el motivo de sus acciones — **Los recuerdos volvieron y se me ocurrió crear una línea de tiempo de toda mi vida.**

— **Si… es muy buena idea** —Shikamaru le contesto entusiasmado mientras observaba las diferentes fotos que ya había organizado.

— **Estuve hurgando entre tus cosas espero no te moleste** —Temari lo dijo algo apenada, había vaciado todo lo que pudiera ser algo importante.

— **Está bien, está bien** —le aseguro de inmediato manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios — **Lo que es mío es tuyo hasta tengo un certificado que lo demuestra.**

— **Si lo encontré esta en los años perdidos** —le menciono señalando entonces una pila de papeles que tenía en el otro extremo del escritorio, dejando a Shikamaru algo confundido — **Mira encontré fotos de cuando era pequeña y cosas así y fue fácil ponerlas en orden cronológico porque de eso me acuerdo**

— **Eso es bueno ¿Cierto?** —le pregunto algo confundido esperaba que algo le fuera de ayuda.

— **Sí, supongo —** le contesto no muy segura de eso mordiendo su labio levemente— **Estuve tratando de encontrar el ultimo recuerdo que tuve antes del accidente…**

— **¿Y qué paso?** —esta vez le cuestiono más intrigado mirando directamente a ella esperando su respuesta.

— **Creo que estaba en Ichiraku preguntando por el ramen especial… pero no recuerdo la respuesta.** —le respondió estresada bajándose del escritorio y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas — **Listo es lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar en el hospital.**

— **Esto está mal… Como sabremos cual era el ramen especial.** —le respondió queriendo quitar la tensión del momento y relajarla con una leve broma lo cual consiguió obteniendo una suave risa por parte de Temari.

— **Esto no está sucediendo** —respondió en medio de un susurro cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio dejando su rostro contra la superficie de este, por su parte Shikamaru comenzó a frotar su espalda tratando de calmarla.

— **Está bien, no te pongas así** —le respondió tomando la de los hombros para darle un suave masaje y como si las palabras de Ino le gritaran en la mente bajo las manos para hacerle cosquillas en los costados y aunque tenía la leve esperanza de que funcionara no fue así, Temari dio un rápido brinco apartándose de él.

— **¡¿Qué, que haces?!** —le recrimino al instante cruzándose de brazos, por su parte Shikamaru comenzó a rascar su nuca con su mano ante los nervios que tenía murmurando un suave lo siento antes de alejarse de ella dispuesto a irse a otro cuarto. **—¿Eso era algo que hacíamos?**

— **Sí, algo así** —le contesto aun nervioso caminando un poco más rápido hacia la habitación escuchando una disculpa de Temari por lo que se volteo a verla — **No, no tienes nada que decir lo entiendo, ya volverá solo debemos darle tiempo… y todo volverá a su lugar**

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de entrar al cuarto dejando a Temari en la sala, ella tomo un momento sintiéndose culpable de nuevo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer tan solo se dio media vuelta para continuar con su trabajo. Por su parte Shikamaru se recargo contra una de las paredes del cuarto tratando de calmarse podía sentir sus ojos arder ante las ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, todo tenía que regresar a su lugar debía hacerlo.

.―

Había sido otra noche sin dormir para Shikamaru al entrar a la cocina pudo notar como su esposa se encontraba ya desayunando solo esperaba que Temari hubiera dormido bien, ya ni si quiera podía recordar cuando fue la última noche que logro dormir tranquilamente ― _**"**_ _ **¿Quizás antes del accidente?"**_ —aquel pensamiento parecía ser el correcto quejándose por ello, últimamente dependía del café para sobrevivir y esa mañana no era diferente se preparó su taza de café sentándose en uno de los sofás, tomando el periódico para leerlo.

— **Oye…** —Temari le hablo con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a donde él se encontraba — **Creo que estoy lista para ver mi estudio. ¿Me mostrarías?**

— **Si** —le respondió algo asombrado, pero asintiendo con la cabeza mostrando una sutil sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie dejando su taza sobre la mesa — **Vamos**

Al salir de la casa caminaron a un costado de esta pasando por lo que parecía un callejón, con varias puertas Shikamaru tenía las llaves en la mano llegaron a la última puerta la cual abrió dejando ver un almacén esta vez lleno de herramientas entre pinceles, cinceles, pinturas, madera, laminas, arcilla, algunas esculturas sin acabar entre otras cosas. En las paredes colgaban dibujos o bocetos de diferentes esculturas que Temari había hecho. Al entrar Temari miraba todo con aun más atención pasando sus dedos sobre los dibujos, no podía creer que ella se dedicara a crear este tipo de cosas tan llamativas.

— **Es el primer estudio que tienes** —la voz de Shikamaru fue la que la saco de sus pensamientos volteando a verlo. — **¿Es sorprendente no?** —Temari solo asintió con la cabeza mirando cada uno de los dibujos como si eso le fuera a dar alguna respuesta — **Al principio no sabías si te iba a gustar hasta que encendiste unas hierbas aromáticas que le habías comprado a un tipo en la esquina, al encenderlas empezamos a agitarlas hasta que nos dimos cuenta que solo era lechuga vieja… solo estábamos agitando lechuga a la que le prendimos fuego** —aquella historia hizo reír un poco a Shikamaru e incluso a Temari no podía recordarlo pero tan solo de escucharlo le parecía algo bobo

— **No lo sé, supongo que funciono porque después ya no pude sacarte de aquí, ponías tu música y te ponías a trabajar yo tenía que venir a recordarte que era de noche.** — Un silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, Temari ahora sentía que había perdido algo importante para ella, algo que disfrutaba hacer y en lo que era buena. **—Esta es una de las esculturas que tenías que entregar —** Shikamaru le dijo señalando a una escultura pequeña como de medio metro de lo que parecía arcilla que estaba en la mesa del centro.

— **¿Y que supone que es? —** le cuestiono Temari algo confundida al acercarse más a la escultura no podía verle la forma de lo que se supone debería representar.

— **No estoy seguro que lo sepas —** Shikamaru le dijo, pero de igual manera algo pensativo, si debía ser sincero él tampoco estaba seguro, pero se acercó a la mesa tomando lo que parecía un cincel ofreciéndose la a Temari.

— **No creo que debería…**

— **Solo ayúdalo a saber que quiere ser** —le respondió queriendo darle confianza mientras le entregaba la herramienta, Temari la tomo algo insegura para quedar frente de la arcilla.

— **Oh bien… no, no recuerdo como se usa esto —** esta vez se podía ver lo incomoda que se estaba poniendo.

— **Si recuerdas… espera** —se apartó de ella yendo hacia la grabadora que tenía en el estudio poniendo la música que usualmente escuchaba Temari apenas le puso play aquella canción resonaba por todo el lugar Shikamaru entonces regreso con ella. — **Vamos solo diviértete…**

— **Puedes bajarle a la música por favor** —le dijo casi llegando al grito por lo fuerte que estaba la música.

— **Te juro que la escuchabas aún más alto** —le menciono con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras cambiaba de lugar quedando del otro lado — **Nunca entendí como podías concentrarte y…**

— **¡Tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza maldición**! —Temari exclamo alterada frunciendo el ceño mientras aquel cincel caía sobre la mesa con fuerza — **Puedes apagar la música…**

Shikamaru no dijo nada después de eso su mente decía que tuviera paciencia pero sus emociones decían lo contrario, tan solo asintió con la cabeza para ir apagar la música tardo unos momentos tan solo unos segundos para que su molestia se presentara soltando un golpe a la grabadora para así voltearse para ver a su esposa.

— **¡Solo intento ayudarte…!** —le dijo con irritación alzando la voz mientras trataba de controlarse respirando hondo por su parte Temari miraba a cualquier lado menos a su marido aun frunciendo el ceño — **Pero no merezco esto Temari —** esta vez le había dicho calmado pero al mismo tiempo herido, Temari lo vio a los ojos unos instantes sin saber que decir **— Nosotros no nos hablamos así, yo… para mí también es difícil.**

Un nuevo silencio reino la habitación Shikamaru estaba agitado sintiendo la frustración invadirlo, ellos no peleaban y menos por algo así pero ahora podía ver que su esposa no era la misma, no la estaba recuperando, no espero alguna respuesta de ella tan solo se dio media vuelta para irse del estudio azotando la puerta, necesitaba salir a tomar aire fresco.

Temari se quedó unos momentos pensando todo lo que había pasado ese sentimiento de culpa de nuevo invadía su ser quería llorar, pero sus lágrimas solo eran de impotencia al no saber cómo actuar camino de nuevo hacia la pared con sus dibujos colgados mirándolos _**— ¿Enserio podría recuperarlos?**_ —era lo único que quería saber quizás su vida podría ser feliz si volvían esos recuerdos, soltó un último suspiro tomando un pedazo de arcilla lanzándola contra el piso esa no era ella, nunca más seria ella.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola de nuevo, como siempre les agradezco seguir leyendo esta historia que traigo para ustedes y espero que la continuación fuera de su agrado.

Cualquier opinión o sugerencia con un Review me lo harán saber

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
